Halloween Horror Party
by Kaiimi
Summary: Peach hosts a nice Halloween party at her castle. However, an unknown figure casts a deadly curse on the whole castle, making everyone turn into monsters of what costume they're wearing. And then the REAL fun starts! Who will survive this night of terror?
1. The Terror Begins

_This fic was originally written back in April 2010. The reason why I'm just uploading it now is because I couldn't find the documents after finishing half the fic so I thought they were deleted but just now I found them in a hidden document. (WOOOOOOOW) So I decided to just upload this and finish it._

_Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Dixie Diddy Toadette Toad DK Rosalina Wario Waluigi Toadsworth Bowser Iggy Morton Wendy Larry Lemmy Roy Ludwig Kammy Arfur Goombario Kooper Bombette Parakarry Bow Watt Sushi Lakilester Lakilulu Goombella Koops Koopie Flurrie PaperYoshi Vivian Bobbery Miss Mowz Tiny_

Who knows what frightening stuff will happen on Halloween?

It was Halloween night. Kids were out on the streets trick-or-treating and whatnot. People were scaring each other. The young adults at home were watching scary movies with popcorn, with all the lights off except for the TV light. The night air was filled with screams, cheering, and laughter.

At Princess Peach's Castle, everyone from the character list was there except for Arfur, partying and have a good time. Dance music was on, and candy, popcorn, and soda drinks were out on fancy looking long tables. Half of everyone there was in their costumes, while the other half didn't really care that they didn't have a costume on.

"So Bowser, tell me, what's it like to have every single plan of yours fail due to Mario and Co?" Goombella asked.

"What are you, a news reporter? Get out of my face!" Bowser yelled. Goombella laughed.

"OH EM GEE THIS POPCORN IS SO FREAKIN GOOD!" Tiny shrieked as she ate handfuls of the salty and buttery popcorn. She was wearing a costume of a witch, with purple sheets covered all over her body and had a wand similar to Kammy's.

"Jeeze, she's gonna be fat if she continues to stuff that down!" Dixie commented.

"I think she's bulimic." Diddy said.

"Oh yeah, like you're SO sure?" Dixie said.

"Ever notice how she's in the bathroom for like 10 minutes everytime she goes in there?" Diddy asked.

"Well...um..." She didn't know what else to say.

"Ooh! Nice costume DK looks super scary!" Rosalina said in a flirty way.

"Umm th-thanks! It was really easy to find and...um..yeah." DK said in nervousness. He was wearing a Jason Voorhees Mask with the fake machete and the same shirt that the real Jason wore in his movie.

"So obvious that he likes her...anyways...what the, Toadsworth! You look insanely creepy in that costume and makeup!" Toadette shrieked.

"Heh heh, looks scary and convincing doesn't it? I decided to experiment with this costume for only this year as I want to re-live my younger Halloween days." Toadsworth said. He was wearing a withered old black hat, with a red and green sweater and a glove that had fake knives on the fingertips on his right hand.

"Oh boy...I think I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." Toad said.

"Mario...I can't even describe how strange you look in that." Peach said to him. Luigi looked over and giggled.

"Oh, give me a break I'm getting in the mood of Halloween!" Mario said. He was wearing a long brown shirt with a thin, long torn hole in the middle of it and had red liquid stains near it making it look like blood was there. He also had fake blood stains running from his mouth and false sharp teeth to make it look like he was a zombie.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry Mario but you look like a homeless goth with that makeup!" Luigi laughed.

"Oh, stop it! He actually looks like a believable zombie that haunts a graveyard! It's almost perfect!" Daisy cheered.

"Thank you Daisy at least you have some constructive criticism unlike some people here!" Mario complained. Luigi shook his head.

"Well, what do you think?" Birdo asked Yoshi, pouring herself some punch.

"It's good but...what are you supposed to be? The tooth fairy? Angel fairy? Legend of Zelda-like Fairy?" Yoshi asked.

"Actually I never thought about which one I am...ehh, I'll just be a regular fairy!" Birdo said. She wore a long white shirt that went to right above her kneecaps and she had blue wings on the back, in shape of the regular fairy.

"Flurrie...I am stumped. Who are you supposed to be?" Koops asked.

"Yeah, are you supposed to be a magician or something?" Vivian asked too.

"Or a witch?" Koopie asked.

"Why, I am a fortune teller! Hee hee! It was the only original costume I could find!" Flurrie explained. She was wearing a long purple coat with stars on it with a long green hat that looked like the average witches hat.

"Oh yeah, that is SO scary. Ooh mommy please help me, I'm about to be attacked by a fortune teller!" Miss Mowz insulted.

"Do you want a fight to start?" Flurrie yelled.

"Ladies! Calm down! Although it would be entertaining to see a cat fight, but come on its Halloween and we should just relax and enjoy it!" Bobbery said.

"So, I'm guessing you're a vampire?" Goombella asked Paper Yoshi. He nodded.

"Ya. I had to make myself look good for it at the last minute cause I woke up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy and...Wait a second...don't tell me I just sang a part of that demonic song, did I?" Paper Yoshi shrieked. He had fake vampire teeth on and a tiny bit of dark eye makeup to make him look like those overrated Twilight vampires and used white makeup to make him look paler.

"Great, now that song is stuck in my head, again! Good job, you get 20 gold stars!" Goombella said sarcastically. Paper Yoshi just shook his head.

"Oh my god, Waluigi! Hahahahaha you look like freakin Miley Cyrus with no makeup on!" Wario laughed and fell to the floor. Waluigi growled.

"Oh just shut your fat mouth! At least I HAVE a costume on, oh and who doesn't? The fatass obese chunky monkey bloated Justin Timberlake wannabe!" Waluigi yelled, trying not to catch attention from the others. He was dressed as a pyromaniac. He had a bright red button up shirt on with red sweat pants and spray painted his hat red as well and had a fake can that was labeled "PYRO-FIRE".

"If you say something like that to me again, there is gonna be a fight, I can promise you that!" Wario yelled.

"Ugh, those two never give each other a break don't they?" Peach said, then took a sip of the punch.

"I'm just gonna take a guess here...you two are the devil's servants?" Kooper asked.

"Yup yup. You think this is sexy, don't ya?" Bow said flirtily. She and Goombario had a small headpiece taped to their heads that had the devil horns on them and they both had red plastic toy pitchforks.

"Not really, you look like a slutty wannabe hooker on the streets!" Lakilulu said insultingly.

"You bitch!" Bow yelled and attempted to smack her.

"Hey! Calm the hell down! It's Halloween, remember?" Goombario said, pulling her back.

"What is wrong with you? We're supposed to be having fun here!" Lakilester said to her in a loud whisper.

"Well, it's so obvious that she's trying to show off!" Lakilulu pouted.

"So, what's it like living in a tropical island for most of your life? Please tell!" Watt said.

"It's pretty boring there, to be honest. The only fun thing to do is swim around the rivers there and eat Super Shrooms. Plus, those bratty, stupid, ignorant, ugly, retarded, slutty, STUPID FREAKIN WANNA BE GANGSTAS OF NEW YORK YOSHIS ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Sushi screamed in rage. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"I'm...sorry...I have anger issues..." Sushi said quietly.

"No comment." Watt replied.

"Huh, isn't Rosalina a little too old to be flirting with DK? Is it still legal if an older woman goes out with a guy?" Bombette said, then started to gulp down her punch.

"I heard that she was born since the universe started so...yes!" Parakarry said.

"Interesting. Well, as long as she looks hot it don't matter how old she is!" Bombette said, then started to pour another glass of punch.

"Kammy! Nice costume! I'm guessing you got it at the Fail Market?" Iggy joked.

"Shut up you little brat! I'm a witch for this Halloween and I'll always be a witch for the rest of my life!" Kammy yelled.

"Jeeze, SOMEONE is on their period..." Larry joked as well.

"Grrr, don't make me turn you into a frog!" Kammy warned.

"I think it would be awesome to be a frog! Imagine hopping tons of feet and jumping hecka high! It would be totally radical!" Morton exclaimed. Everyone else who heard him facepalmed themselves.

"ANYWAYS...Kammy would make a good witch to scare the kiddies and she could cause all kinds of scary disasters with her wand. Go witches!" Ludwig cheered.

"Scary disasters? You mean like her face?" Roy said.

"GAAHHHHH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kammy screamed and began to wave her hand.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Bowser roared.

"Oh Bowser! Um, I, there...um...these bratty kids keep making fun of me just cause I'm a witch! Total racism right there!" She yelled.

"Is this true?" Bowser said and looked over to the 5 kids.

"Well...possibly..." Roy said with a long, drawn out pause.

"Grrrrr! Don't mess this party up or I will drive your asses in the middle of the forest and leave you there! COMPRENDE?" He loudly said.

"Sir yes sir!" The 5 responded. The five of them had the same pirate costumes on, with the black hat with a skull on it, an eye patch and a plastic short sword.

"Ugh, pirate costumes? Come on, that's already been done like a million times, even in Halloween movies!" Wendy said in a lower voice as to not make have them hear her.

"Agreed. They should've gone with Ghost face from Scream! But with those, I'm only like 'El oh el smiley face have a nice day!" Lemmy said.

"Oh-kay...that was really weird." Wendy commented.

"So, how come you guys aren't dressed up for tonight?" Tiny asked to Diddy and Dixie.

"Well, we're getting a little too old for Halloween anyways, it's more for younger kids now." Diddy said.

"Yeah, plus there's less and less kids on the street each year and soon in the future trick-or-treating will become non-celebrated anymore." Dixie added.

"Meh. Stop being so dramatic about it! It's all about having fun!" Tiny said.

But the fun stops here for the party.

Outside, a person dressed in a black cloak walked towards the castle and near the front door. The figure got out a black book and opened it to a certain page.

It then started chanting some words in an unknown language from the book. It repeated the chant sentence again and again and again and again and again and again.

Thunder started to boom out of nowhere, then it soon got real loud. Lightning started to flash within an instant as well.

"Hey everyone! Be quiet! I hear thunder!" Paper Yoshi announced. Everyone was immediately silent. Thunder boomed in an immense rage.

"Jeeze, it's pretty loud for a thunderstorm. Hopefully nothing bad will happen..." Iggy spoke.

"Wait a second...do you guys...feel that?" Wario said.

"Hey, I feel it too! What is that? What's going on?" Birdo said.

There was a feeling of heaviness coming over everyone in the room. It's like something invisible was in there that was rushing through everybody.

"Umm, I have a bad feeling about this. We should leave!" Lakilulu said in worry.

"Right! I'll be the first one out cause it's children, then women, then men!" Morton said and went to the door.

"I'd say its humans, then animals, then toads, then paper characters THEN the koopas." Daisy said with a facepalm.

Morton tried to open the door as best as he could, but it was locked shut. It was impossible to open.

"What the! This isn't opening! Is this some kind of joke?" Morton yelled.

"Ugh, you're probably doing it wrong!" DK spoke then went to the door. He tried to open it with all his strength but it still wouldn't budge a bit.

"Something isn't right here! We'll use the back exit!" Peach suggested. But suddenly, everyone who was wearing a costume started to shake violently as if they were having a seizure.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Vivian screamed.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Watt shrieked and hid herself under the food and drinks table from fear.

Everyone who was wearing costumes stopped shaking and fell to the floor as if they just had the life sucked out of them.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Bombette yelled.

"Oh no, Mario!" Peach shrieked and ran to him. She tried to shake him to get up but it didn't work. His face started to get really pale.

"No no no...this isn't happening!" Luigi yelled in fear.

"My kids! Wake the hell up!" Bowser yelled and tried to shake them but it wouldn't work as well.

"Wendy, did they...die?" Lemmy asked.

"I have no clue." Was all Wendy could say.

"Goombario, please wake up! Don't do this to me!" Goombella yelled to him. His whole body started to turn red as did Bow's.

"What is going on...?" Kooper asked himself.

But suddenly, all of the people wearing costumes got up...but...something didn't look right about any of them. At all.

"Birdo! Oh thank god you got up! I thought I lost you!" Yoshi cheered and hugged her. But Birdo pushed Yoshi to the ground very aggressively.

"Hey! Why the hell did you do that for to him?" Vivian yelled.

"Um...Toadsworth?" Toad said quietly. Toad turned around and Toadsworths' face looked like it had been burnt and the finger knives on his right hand looked more real than ever.

"OH MY GOD! THEY ALL TURNED IN TO THE CREATURES OF WHAT COSTUME THEY'RE WEARING! RUN!" Miss Mowz screamed as loud as she could. And after that moment, it was complete chaos.

Everybody was running around everywhere trying to get away from the now-turned creatures of everyone who wore a costume.

"Get me out of here!" Koops yelled and started to run to the left staircase.

"No, please let go of me! NOOOOO!" Wendy screamed as she was held in the air by the neck by Paper Yoshi who was now a vampire. He threw Wendy with great force and she landed on the food and drinks table which Watt was hiding under.

"OH MY GOD! NOWHERE IS SAFE!" Watt screamed. She ran out from under the table, but immediately got decapitated by Birdo's wand, that was more like a katana. Watt's blood was splashed all over Koopie.

"I CAN'T SEE!" She screamed and tried to run in any direction that she could.

"GO! GET UP THE LEFT STAIRCASE!" Peach yelled. Everyone started to run to the staircase as fast as they could.

"GET OFF MEEEE!" Luigi yelled, who was grabbed by DK, who is turned into a similar version of Jason Voorhees.

"Let go of him right now!" Sushi yelled, who then threw a tall glass cup at DK's face. DK dropped Luigi and sliced the machete he had across Sushi's chest and blood flew on to the wall near her.

Sushi moaned in pain and tried to stop the bleeding from her chest but too much had gone out, so she dropped to the floor out of pure shock and pain and eventually died.

"Hurry, hurry!" Peach quickly gestured for Luigi to get up the stair case, but he did, but with tears flowing out rapidly. The only one left in the room was Lemmy.

"LEMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OVER HERE!" Peach screamed, as she didn't want him to die.

"You are NOT my brothers! I want them back!" Lemmy screamed, and started to punch and kick his 5 brothers, who are now killer pirates. But they overpowered him though and punched and kicked him right back with strong power.

A slice from Morton's sword to Lemmy's head was barely missed. At that point, he knew he had to get the hell out of there. He got up and tried to run, but Roy tripped him over making him fall hard to the ground. He cried with struggle and fear but got up again and ran.

"HELP ME HELP ME HELP MEEEEE!" Lemmy yelled as he continued to run, but the killer pirates caught up to he and Iggy stabbed him through his back, and the sword came out of his chest making tons of blood fall to the ground. Lemmy fell to the ground again and died almost immediately.

"No...No no no NOOOOO!" Peach screamed and ran up the staircase leaving the rest of the now-turned evil killers down there.

Peach got up to the main second floor and started crying her eyes out cause she couldn't believe what she had seen. And she was as confused as to why those guys wanted to kill everyone who wasn't wearing a costume. It made no sense.

"Peach! In here!" Koopie yelled with her head poked out of a doorway. She ran to her a few more feet and went in the room and slammed the door shut. Everyone else was in there, which was in like a small storage room with a window.

Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Dixie, Wario, Bowser, Rosalina, Wendy, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Goombella, Koops, Koopie, Vivian, Bobbery, Kammy, and Miss Mowz were the only ones left alive.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the HELL just happened?" Daisy yelled.

"Easy, they all turned into whatever costume they were wearing and now they are, most likely, possessed killers!" Miss Mowz.

"That makes no sense! How could this have happened?" Bobbery said, trying to calm down his breathing and not to have a heart attack.

"It was Kammy! She's a witch and she could've used dark magic to turn everyone else in to the costumes they were wearing!" Bombette accused.

"Shut up you pink pompous bitch! I had nothing to do with this and if you think I did, then I am gonna shove my wand up your a-"

"Okay okay enough guys! Seriously! We just need to get the hell out of here before anybody else gets hurt!" Diddy reassured.

"How do we get out though? You saw the door in the main room, not even DK could open it!" Parakarry said.

"Umm, he was obviously doing it wrong! Pulling on the doorknob and tugging is NOT the way to open it ya know!" Lakilulu spoke.

"Oh, just shut up." Goombella said. Lakilulu seemed to be getting more pissed off.

"This is just unbelievable. Who knew something like this could actually happen? I thought this stuff only happens in B Movies!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Well, sweetie, we aren't in a movie so get a grip please! ...Or...or are we in a movie?" Vivian said.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere! I say we just go out there and kick their asses!" Lakilester demanded.

"Are you kidding me? That's like a death trap! You go out there, and you die!" Wario said aggressively, trying to get over the fact that his brother Waluigi is now basically a monster. He also tried his hardest not to cry.

"Exactly, plus we're not even prepared! We need weapons, and good ones too." Toadette said.

"Well, the kitchen has plenty of long and sharp knives, including a cleaver. I also have a handgun in my room so that would work well. The attic also has a couple of katanas which are easy and powerful to use.

"Alright! So that's our plan then, to get the knives, katanas and the handgun. After that, it's time to kill some...uhh...I can't think of a good line now..." Rosalina said.

"Wait! I have another idea, Arfur was supposed to be at this party, right? Well, as I can recall, he hasn't showed up at all...so maybe he's on his way and I have my phone with me so I can call him and tell him to send the police over here to help!" Dixie suggested excitedly.

"YES! PERFECT! BEST IDEA EVER! Now call him before my brain explodes of too much insanity going on and me thinking about how Watt got killed by Yoshi's crazy girlfriend who apparently I just realized has a deep voice." Koopie said.

Everyone stared at her strangely.

"Just call him for the love of Mushroom!" Luigi yelled.

Dixie got out her phone which was banana colored. She went to contacts and got to Arfur's phone number and pressed the green telephone button and held the phone to her ear. Arfur answered.

"Hey girlfriend, what the hell is up? Sorry that I'm hella late to the party, I was at a club for my sister's birthday but too many people were throwing bottles at other random people for no reason. It was a freakin filthy hot mess!" Arfur said. He was driving down the main streets of Mushroom City.

"It's okay, but we need help immediately! Something terrible has happened here, 3 people are dead and my sister including a bunch of my other friends have turned into monsters! Call the police! Call the army! Call Bowser! Oh wait he's right here. Um, DO SOMETHING PLEASE!" Dixie screamed. The connection between Dixie and Arfur was completely cut off at that moment.

"Sigh...Dixie, you try too hard to be a pranker. You really think I'm gonna fall for that? I don't think so, and if you do, then you have another thing coming all the way from the west side! ...I'm talking to myself again, aren't I? Ugh." Arfur said and put on music from the radio.

"Damnit! The phone won't work! The connection is lost!" Dixie yelled in frustration.

"But you're in a castle though! How can your phone NOT work in a castle?" Yoshi said.

"Maybe because of the black magic a certain person casted on the castle?" Koops said. Everyone looked to him.

"What? It's just a guess and makes sense if you think about it."

"Actually it does. Black magic has been known to have insane and dangerous effects, but who knew it could have an effect THIS big..." Rosalina said.

"Well really, who the frick cares what caused this to happen! I'm just actually freaked the frick out that 5 of my children have turned in to killers and that they killed my other son as well!" Bowser said loudly, trying not to shed a tear.

"Bowser, I'm truly sorry for your loss but we do need to kill those monsters out there so that can hopefully get us out of here. We should split up!" Peach said.

"Hell to the no! Have you ever watched horror movies before? Splitting up is the worst thing to do!" Goombella cried.

"Goombella, there is 24 of us left alive which outnumbers those monster things. We'll split into 2 groups of 12. Me, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Kammy, Miss Mowz, Kooper, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Bombette, Vivian and Bobbery will go to Peach's room and the attic to find the weapons to kill those wannabe devil monster thingamajigs and the rest of you will go to the kitchen and gather as many knives as you can and anything else that can be used to kill someone." Daisy explained.

"Hey, who made you leader of this group, brown haired bimbo!" Kammy complained. Daisy tried not to yell at her in massive rage.

"Yeah, if anyone should be the leader, it should be Yoshi!" Kooper said.

"Like totally!" Koopie said in an annoying girly way.

"Am I seriously that popular?" Yoshi said to himself.

"People please! We'll just go with Daisy's plan. My group will have to go back in to the main room and up the right staircase because it's the only way to my room and the attic. The other group will go in the kitchen, which you have to turn right from here, then go left and the kitchen is all the way at the end of the hall. We meet back here in 15 minutes, kay?" Peach said.

"I doubt anyone is gonna remember that." Bobbery said.

"Well too bad. Now let's go!" Peach quickly said and everyone ran out the door into their two groups. Who knows what will happen next?

R-E-V-I-E-W!


	2. The Split

_Alive: Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Diddy, Dixie, Wario, Bowser, Rosalina, Wendy, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Goombella, Koops, Koopie, Bobbery, Vivian, Kammy, and Miss Mowz_

_Monsters: DK (Jason Voorhees) Toadsworth (Freddy Kreuger) Birdo (Evil Fairy) Mario (Zombie) Bow (Devil's Servant) Goombario (Devil's Servant) Waluigi (Pyromaniac) Flurrie (Fortune Teller) Iggy, Roy, Larry, Ludwig, Morton (Killer Pirates) Paper Yoshi (Vampire) Tiny (Witch)_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy_

Daisy, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Kammy, Miss Mowz, Kooper, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Bombette, Vivian and Bobbery all headed down to the left of the hallway, looking for Peach's room for the handgun and the attic for the katanas. Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Dixie, Diddy, Goombella, Koops, Koopie, Parakarry, Wario, Wendy and Rosalina all headed in the opposite direction to look for the kitchen to stock up knives.

Group 2:

"Wario, will your fatass hurry up already? You're slowing us down!" Goombella complained.

"Well just because you said that, I'm gonna run even more slower!" Wario smirked evilly.

"Guys, come on, this isn't the time for arguments. We just need to get in the kitchen, get the knives and we can meet up with the others. Simple as that." Rosalina said.

"But what if one of those monsters come out of nowhere and we are unarmed with weapons?" Toadette asked in worry.

"Then I'll just have to use my Super Smash Bros. moves on them even though there are no poke balls or star warps here to help me." Diddy sighed.

"Great. I knew I should've been Kirby for Halloween..." Wario said.

"Your eating habits are almost exactly alike." Dixie noticed.

"No sh!t, sherlock!" Wario yelled.

"HEY! DON'T GET AN ATTITUDE WITH ME YOU WIDELOAD!" Dixie screamed.

"Will both of you shut up already? We're almost there...I hope." Yoshi said.

"Yeah way to overreact, Dixie." Toad said while rolling his eyes.

"DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Dixie yelled threateningly.

"Will you just shut up and eat your fruity patootie banana already?" Koopie said.

"Guys, we're here." Koops announced. The group stopped at the closed kitchen door, waiting for someone to open it.

"Sooooo...who's gonna be the one to take a risk and open the door?" Wario asked.

"W-why would you say something like th-that?" Wendy stuttered.

"Because it's quite obvious there is something right beyond this door as I feel a prescence of some sort so I'm pondering whether to open the door slowly and see if anything would be in there, or to open it really fast and get it overwith." Wario explained.

"...Well I'm not opening it!" Toadette said.

"Guys, there's probably nothing behind this door okay? Besides the monsters were all in the dining room the last we saw them so it's highly unlikely they would get into the kitchen without us hearing them from the storage room." Rosalina explained.

"Yeah, thanks for THAT Miss-Wannabe-Goombella-Smarty-Pants!" Goombella mocked.

"YOU BITCH!" Rosalina screamed and slapped Goombella. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT I WANNA BE LIKE YOU BECAUSE I DON'T! NOT EVEN IN THE NEXT LIFE IF THERE IS ONE BECAUSE I'D RATHER BE AN OCTOPUS THAN A WIMPY GOOMBA!"

Everyone gasped.

"Wait a second...Octopus? Don't you mean Blooper?" Toad asked, ruining the shocking moment.

"Okay, that's it. We are wasting time here and practically waiting to get killed by those ugly...whatever they're supposed to be called. I am going to slam open the door and if they're any monsters in there, we all attack them at once. Comprende?" Parakarry said.

"Well, I-" Wendy was about to speak but was cut off by Parakarry. "GOOD! Now...stand back!" Parakarry put his hand on the cold door handle. His heart was racing at the speed of light because who knows what could be in there? Everyone else stood about a foot away from him, because they, themselves, really don't wanna take a risk getting killed but Parakarry was willing to take that risk. -coughcowardscough- Parakarry wanted to turn the handle and quickly open the door but he just couldn't find the nerve to get it open and get it overwith.

Suddenly, Parakarry quickly turned the handle and flung the door open.

...

...

...

There was nothing in the kitchen. No monsters, nothing. Everything had seemed still.

"YES! I TOTALLY KNEW THERE WAS NOTHING IN THERE!" Toadette cheered.

"That is SUCH a big fat lie. You knew there was gonna be something in there, we all did so don't tell us that you knew nothing was in there you...PERVERT." Dixie said aggressively.

"I agree with Dixie. If there is ever a situation where we are cornered by those monsters then we're sacrificing you, Toadette." Rosalina said.

"FINE, WHATEVER!" Toadette screamed. "Let's just get the knives and head back to where the others are because I just got a sudden feeling of impending doom coming towards us."

"I'll take that into consideration Toadette. Thank you for your time." Goombella said mystically.

"WTF?" Everyone else said.

"CAN WE JUST GO IN THERE?" Koopie yelled.

"Oh, yeah! Let's-a go!" Toad said.

"L-L-L-LINE STEALER!" Diddy yelled.

"D-D-D-DON'T CARE!" Toad yelled back.

"Jesus, I'm gonna kill everyone at this point if we don't get a move on..." Yoshi said to himself. The group entered the kitchen and started searching frantically for butcher knives and other sharp objects.

"Geez, there must be a billion drawers in this kitchen! How does Peach do it?" Wendy said.

"Oh em gee, I found a Cleaver! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!" Koopie shrieked girlishly.

"Yes, yes you are special. Very special." Diddy quietly commented.

A few minutes went by and everyone had stopped searching because every drawer has been looked through.

"Okay, did everyone get knives or other sharp objects?" Yoshi asked.

"Well DUH, of course we did! Are you blind or something?" Toadette said with an attitude. Yoshi glared at her menacingly.

"I got a Cleaver! I'm a so happy!" Koopie cheered.

"YES KOOPIE WE ALL HEARD THAT YOU GOT THE CLEAVER FIVE FREAKIN MINUTES AGO." Wario said loudly, rubbing his temples.

"Alright, it looks like we are done here. So it's time to go back and find the others!" Rosalina said.

"Okay...I am rea- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Koopie suddenly screamed as Mario, the Zombie, suddenly jumped out of an unopen pantry door and bit Koopie's neck.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!" Wendy screamed.

"RUN RUN RUUUUUUUUUUN!" Wario screamed as loud as he could.

"SHIT!" Rosalina swore and ran out of the kitchen with everyone else while Mario was feasting on Koopie's neck.

"H-help me..." Koopie uttered as loud as she could. She cried in immense pain as tons of blood was pouring on the floor.

"GUYS! We have to go back there and save Koopie! PLEASE!" Koops begged.

"I am sorry Koops but it's too late to save her now! We have to keep going and find everyone else so we can defeat the monsters more easily!" Diddy said.

"Diddy is right...I feel bad for Koopie as well but we have to keep going. It's the only way." Toadette said.

"Sigh...fine." Koops said, trying not to cry.

The group ran down the hallway as fast as they could. Everyone's adrenaline was rushing and their hearts were beating madly because of how scared they were.

Just as they were about to turn a corner...

Waluigi jumps out of nowhere and uses a fire spray can and shoots fire onto Toad.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Toad screamed as he ran like crazy everywhere. He suddenly tripped over a pot plant table and couldn't get up and that was the end of Toad.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toadette cried.

"BASTARD!" Wendy screamed as she started stabbing Waluigi in the chest multiple times.

"EVERYONE! STAB WALUIGI!" Rosalina yelled and the 10 stabbed Waluigi like crazy all over his body. Waluigi dropped to the ground because everyone was overpowering him and they still continued to stab him.

They had finally stopped when they realized he was no longer breathing. Waluigi...well, the monster that took over Waluigi, was now dead.

"Yes...we...we did it..." Dixie said, trying to catch her breath.

"One down, 14 to go." Wario said.

"Toad...I shall avenge you." Toadette whispered.

"Let's go before anything worse happens. There's nothing we can do for Toad unfortunately and it's best that we find the others and stay in larger numbers." Rosalina gestured.

MEANWHILE IN GROUP 1:

Daisy, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Kammy, Miss Mowz, Kooper, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Bombette, Vivian and Bobbery were on the staircase that lead to the main floor. They were all scared that the monsters would still be down there.

"Are you SURE this is the only way to your room?" Kooper asked.

"Yes, it is! There is no other way!" Peach answered.

"So, what do we do if those...'things' are still down there and they see us running by? They totally outnumber us and are WAY more powerful!" Vivian said.

"Bowser? Can't you use your massive flaming breath to burn the monsters so it would be easier for us to get around this place?" Bombette asked.

"I suppose I could but it's really overpowering and I don't risk anyone that is not a monster, getting burned..." Bowser said.

"AWWW! You actually care for us!" Miss Mowz said happily. Bowser was caught off guard.

"Wh-what? NO! I'm just in a tough survival-situation so of course I'm gonna have to care for keeping people safe for now!" Bowser quickly said.

"...Right." Everyone else oddly said.

"Well I guess Bowser will go down first and then we will follow suit. I assume that no one has any objections to this so we shall move onward." Bobbery said.

"Uhh...yeah. Let's go!" Luigi said.

Bowser slowly went down the staircase with everyone else right behind him. Everyone was incredibly scared because one of the monsters could just pop out of a corner and kill you almost instantly. It was like being in a horror movie actually.

"1...2...3!" Bowser yelled and jumped into the dining room and was immediately attacked by Bow and Goombario, the Devil's servants.

"BASTARDS!" Bowser screamed as he tried to claw swipe the 2 red-looking menacing demons. He swiped Goombario but Goombario's skin had singed Bowser's hand.

"Oh my god!" Kooper cried.

"STAND BACK! I'LL DEFEAT THESE WORTHLESS PESTS!" Kammy yelled and suddenly shot a beam of blue light towards Goombario and Bow but suddenly the blue light was countered with a red light that came from none other than Tiny, who was also a witch.

"Uh oh...uhh...RUN!" Peach yelled as she realized they could do nothing to defeat the monsters without any good weapons.

"NO! I WANNA DEFEAT THIS BITCH!" Kammy yelled back and shot a wave of blue light towards Tiny. Tiny shot a wave of red light from her wand to counter the blue light. Both of them were struggling to overpower the other's light.

Meanwhile, Bow tried to swipe her...red pitchfork (I hope you know what I'm talking about) at Lakilester.

"AAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed and desperately grabbed a glass bottle from the floor and threw it at Bow which seemed to have no effect on her.

"LEAVE HIM ALOOOOONE!" Bombette screamed as she jumped on Bow, trying to strangle her but Bow's skin had also singed Bombette, knocking her to the floor in deep pain.

Bow quickly moved to Lakilester, who was backed into a corner. Bow was laughing in a very creepy voice and her face had seemed a bit distorted as well.

"Kammy, I could use your help right now!" Lakilester yelled.

"GRRRR...FINE!" Kammy yelled, immediately drawing her blue light away from Tiny, she quickly blasted a wave of blue energy towards Bow, knocking her out. "OH!" Kammy shrieked as Tiny shot her red light at Kammy, knocking her out.

"Come on! We have to get upstairs!" Daisy said, dragging Luigi with her to the other staircase.

"Fine! GO GO GO!" Said Luigi in a rush.

Lakilester thought he was safe from Bow, but Goombario jumped out of nowhere and stabbed into Lakilester's chest with his burning pitchfork.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lakilester shrieked and was in complete shock from the pain.

"DAMNIT!" Bowser screamed, noticing the sight of Lakilester being killed. He suddenly grabbed one of the food tables, lifted it up, and threw it at Tiny knocking her out.

"WE NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW!" Bobbery yelled, grabbing Bombette and heading to the right staircase.

"Hurry, hurry!" Peach said, running up the staircase with Miss Mowz, Vivian and Kooper.

"Wait, we need to save Lakilester!" Lakilulu cried.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR HIM! WE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Bowser yelled and grabbed Kammy and dragged Lakilulu up the right staircase.

"WHERE IS THE ROOM? WHERE IS THE ROOM!" Kooper screamed in panic.

"IT'S DOWN THE FREAKIN HALLWAY NOW GOOOOOO!" Peach screamed in even more panic and started to cry.

Eventually they made it to Peach's room. Kooper was the last one in and locked the door shut and was breathing heavily.

"Oh thank god, you guys are still alive!" Daisy said in relief and embraced Peach.

"Wh-where is L-Lakilester?" Luigi said in a shaky tone.

"He's...he's dead." Bobbery said.

"Well he could've been alive if we all tried to save him!" Lakilulu yelled.

"HE WAS ALREADY BEING STABBED TO DEATH BY THAT STUPID GOOMBA OKAY? EVEN IF WE TRIED TO SAVE HIM, THAT WITCH COULD'VE KILLED US!" Bowser yelled angrily.

"Woah...calm down Bowser! Please!" Vivian pleaded.

"...Sorry. I'm just scared and...angry that all this had to happen and I want to get out of here as soon as possible so this nightmare can be over with." Bowser said.

"We all wanna get out of here Bowser. We just need to stick together and defeat all of them and then this...curse will be overwith." Kooper said.

Bombette and Kammy finally woke up.

"Wha...where am I? What happened? Why does my skin feel weird?" Bombette asked.

"You were burned by Bow's...singed skin or whatever. Lakilester unfortunately got killed but there was nothing we could do to save him..." Bobbery said.

"But he would've been alive if we at least TRIED to help him!" Lakilulu complained.

"Will you just stop already? It was too late to save him and there was really nothing more we could have done!" Miss Mowz said.

"ANYWAYS...my handgun is in my closet. I'll go get it." Peach said then rushed to her closet. She finally got out her handgun and everyone gazed in amazement at it.

"PEACH...that's not a handgun that's...SAMUS ARAN'S BLASTER!" Daisy shrieked.

"Wait a second you stole that from Samus?" Vivian asked.

"No. Samus knew that Bowser was kidnapping me all the time and seeing as how she had an extra blaster in her closet, she gave it to me for defense!" Peach explained.

"Ooooooh...thank God I didn't try to kidnap you recently." Bowser shrugged.

"But why did you refer the Blaster as a Handgun?" Kooper asked.

"Because I didn't want anyone to get suspicious and wonder why I would have a blaster in my room." Peach answered.

"...You're not really Peach, are you?" Luigi asked.

"Wait, what? Of course I am Peach!"

"Sorry but all this is getting to be WAY too suspicious and coincidental. I'm starting to get a feeling that you're the one casted that black magic curse on this place Peach."

"ARE YOU INSANE? Why would I cast a demonic spell all over my castle, ruin a halloween party, and have people get killed?"

"I don't know but you could be hiding something else. Or you could be secretly insane."

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" Lakilulu yelled. "I'm leaving and I'm gonna find my own way out of here!"

"No you're not. Shut up and stay here." Kammy demanded.

"Sorry but I can't stand to be here with a bunch of morons who are too scared to even help someone that's getting attacked! I'm outta here!" Lakilulu said angrily.

"Drama Queen." Bombette whispered.

As Lakilulu opened the door, she was immediately decapitated by Iggy's pirate sword. Everyone screamed loudly at the gory sight.

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!" Daisy repeatedly screamed.

"UHH HOW THE HELL DO YOU CHARGE THIS THING?" Peach yelled, trying to find anything on the blaster that could make it...well, blast.

Iggy lunged at Kammy and started to strangle her. Kammy struggled and screamed at Iggy to get off her but Iggy was to strong with his black magic power inside him.

"GAH!" Bowser yelled, grabbing Iggy and throwing him hard at the wall.

"Peach, hurry!" Bobbery yelled.

"GOT IT!" Peach said. She aimed the blaster at Iggy, charged it, and shot out a large ball of blue light and it literally blew off Iggy's head.

"Y-yes!" Luigi cheered, still scared.

"Iggy..." Bowser whispered in a sad tone.

"Bowser? Are you all right?" Miss Mowz asked.

"...Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's just get a move on..." Bowser replied, staring at the dead headless body of Iggy.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Morton came running in the room and sliced his sword at Daisy's leg.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Daisy screamed and fell down.

"PEACH! THE BLASTER! SHOOT HIM WITH IT!" Miss Mowz yelled.

"...Damnit! It's not working right now! WE HAVE TO RUN!" Peach yelled and ran out of the room with everyone else.

Bowser grabbed Morton and slammed his head into the wall, making it bleed. He was about to stomp Morton's head in but...he just couldn't find the strength in him to kill his own son.

"I...I can't do this. I just can't." Bowser said to himself. Morton was still alive, but knocked out. Even though his son had turned into some pirate murderer, he just couldn't kill him.

Bowser instead just quickly ran out of the room, after the others, to the attic.

EOC.

R AND R!


	3. Slash!

_Alive: Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Dixie, Wario, Bowser, Rosalina, Wendy, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Goombella, Koops, Bobbery, Kammy, and Miss Mowz_

_Monsters: DK (Jason Voorhees) Toadsworth (Freddy Kreuger) Birdo (Evil Fairy) Mario (Zombie) Bow (Devil's Servant) Goombario (Devil's Servant) Flurrie (Fortune Teller) Roy, Larry, Ludwig, Morton (Killer Pirates) Paper Yoshi (Vampire) Tiny (Witch)_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy Koopie Toad Lakilester Lakilulu_

Daisy, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Kammy, Miss Mowz, Kooper, Bombette, Vivian and Bobbery ran to the attic to find the katanas Peach had mentioned way earlier.

"Okay, this is the attic you guys. Now let's hope that none of those freak-zoids are in there." Peach said. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't even budge.

"Oh God...don't tell me, the door is locked?" Vivian asked.

"Peach, how can your own attic be locked?" Miss Mowz loudly asked.

"I don't know okay! The monsters are probably in there or something!" Peach yelled back.

"Well if the monsters are in there, then what the hell are we doing outside the attic door then?" Kammy asked.

"Guys, can we please hurry up! I can barely stand and blood is starting to drop everywhere!" Daisy complained, while pressing part of her dress against the slash wound.

Sudenly, there was a noise of a screeching of knives. The sound was very clear and it felt close. Everyone turned around and saw Toadsworth. But it didn't look like Toadsworth...it looked like Freddy Kreuger with the knives for fingers looking very real. His face looked like it had been burnt and disfigured and it was a really ugly sight.

"Oh my god...OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT!" Bombette screamed frantically.

"I'LL HANDLE THIS!" Bowser yelled and tried to kick the door open, but the door was incredibly strong.

"Shit! The blaster's not freakin charging!" Peach yelled, as she tried to push the charge button, but nothing happened.

Toadsworth was laughing crrepily as he got closer and closer to the group.

"BOWSER, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!" Kooper screamed.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING?" Bowser screamed back as he still tried to smash the door open. "This door is too strong!"

"Peach, come on!" Bombette said, rushing Peach to charge the blaster already.

"WHY IS THIS THING NOT WORKING?" Peach yelled and rushed trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"OPEN ALREADY!" Bowser roared as he used all his might to break open the door. But finally, with a struggled kick, he broke it open.

"YES! COME ON!" Bobbery cheered and quickly went into the attic with everyone else.

"You guys, wait! Don't leave me behind!" Bombette cried as she was the last person outside the attic but suddenly she was pushed to the side by Toadsworth.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HEEEEEEELP!" Bombette screamed as loud as she could. Toadsworth pushed her against the wall and dug his knife fingers into Bombette's eyes. Bombette let out a bloodcurdling scream as blood from her eyes started to pour everywhere.

"Shoot! Shut the goddamn door!" Kammy yelled.

"Wait! We forgot Bombette!" Vivian said.

"It's too late to save her now." Bowser replied and slammed the door shut and put a nearby desk against the door.

"Yes...we are safe now." Luigi said in relief and tried to control his breathing.

"Oh god...did you hear how Bombette screamed? That was just terrifying..." Daisy said.

"Yes, I heard her. But there's nothing we can do now. It's best to just ignore it and move on." Peach said.

"IGNORE IT?" Daisy yelled. "We just saw some people die throughout the night and who knows how many more are dead, and you're telling us just to ignore it? I don't know what's going on in that dense head of yours but we certainly cannot ignore the fact that people are dead and we OBVIOUSLY can't pretend like it never happened because it will haunt us for the rest of our lives!"

Everyone was in complete silence after what she said.

"I...I'm so sorry Daisy. I guess I'm just not thinking straight here..." Said Peach in a sad tone.

"N-no, I'm sorry Peach for yelling at you like that. My mind is just going insane from everything that has happened tonight." Daisy apologized.

"It's understandable Daisy. But now, we have to find those Katanas so we can finally beat some monster ass!" Bobbery said and everyone began to search for the katanas.

Vivian was looking in the far back of the attic where a hidden door seemed to be at. She quickly opened it and found Flurrie standing there, motionless.

"AH!" Vivian shrieked. Everyone heard her and ran to where she was.

"OH SHOOT! IT'S FLURRIE! KILL HER!" Miss Mowz screamed.

"...Really now? She's a fortune teller. How the hell is she gonna hurt us? By throwing her crystal ball at our heads?" Luigi laughed.

However, Flurrie's crystal ball didn't look like a crystal ball at all. It looked...smaller and odd colored. She suddenly threw the "ball" at Vivian and it immediately latched on to her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Vivian screamed. "Get it off me!"

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good..." Bobbery said.

"Can someone just kill her already? Her ugliness is starting to freak me out." Daisy said.

"Sigh, must I do everything?" Kammy asked herself. She suddenly waved her wand and shot a blast of blue energy at Flurrie and she started to shake uncontrollably. Then suddenly, she blew up, spilling her blood and guts all over the place.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Everyone shrieked.

"Well at least I know what I'M doing once we're outta here..." Kooper said.

"Okay guys, let's keep for the ka- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daisy suddenly screamed. Everyone turned around and saw that Paper Yoshi, the vampire, was sinking his teeth deep into Daisy's neck.

"NO!" Peach screamed.

"Grrr...BASTARD!" Bowser roared and grabbed Paper Yoshi and threw him across the room.

"My...my neck..." Daisy moaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"No! Daisy!" Luigi cried and kneeled down to her.

"Damnit!" Kammy yelled and shot the wave energy wave at Paper Yoshi from her wand, but he managed to avoid and flew across the room and pushed Bowser with hard force and landed on everyone.

"HELP! I'M SUFFOCATING!" Miss Mowz gasped for air.

Paper Yoshi managed to grab Daisy and took her with him to the other room and slammed the door shut. More screaming was heard from beyond the door.

"Ugh, I hate vampires!" Bowser said and got up and tried to kick the door open.

"Daisy...please be alright." Luigi whispered to himself.

Bowser managed to break the door down and everyone entered the room and saw Daisy's pale, lifeless body on the ground with Paper Yoshi drinking the remains of her blood.

"!" Luigi screamed and cried.

"D-Daisy..." Peach said in sadness.

Suddenly, the vampire Yoshi looked at everyone, growled ferociously and ran to them.

"SHIT! SHUT THE DOOR!" Kooper shrieked and everyone slammed the door shut.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bobbery yelled.

"No wait! There's a secret passageway in here that leads to the Library! It's too risky going back the way we came!" Peach said.

"Well, let's hurry up and find it then!" Kammy rushed. Everyone tried pressing and pushing against every part of the walls to find the secret passage.

"Found it!" Bobbery yelled. The small part of the wall opened up revealing a narrow staircase leading down.

"Come on everybody!" Peach gestured and ran to the passage. Meanwhile, Luigi was just standing there, thinking about Daisy and all the great times they use to have.

"Luigi, are you coming?" Peach asked. Luigi looked at her what seemed the longest time with a blank expression. He finally got the strength to run where Peach was and shut the wall door behind them.

GROUP 2:

Yoshi, Dixie, Diddy, Toadette, Rosalina, Wario, Goombella, Koops, Wendy and Parakarry were slowly walking down the hallway to...wherever they were heading next.

"I'm hungry, can we go back to the kitchen?" Toadette asked.

"You're seriously gonna go back to the room where a zombie killed a girl, just for food?" Wario asked.

"Well...yes." Toadette answered. Everyone facepalmed themselves.

"ANYWAYS...where are we heading to next?" Wendy asked.

"We are heading to the attic because that's where I assume everyone else is at by now." Rosalina said.

"You are so smart Rosalina. Can you tell me what 375 times 229 is?" Wario asked.

"Hey, don't be a freakin jackass!" Dixie yelled.

"Can you guys keep your voices down PLEASE? The monsters might find us!" Yoshi pleaded.

"So? We have weapons to defend ourselves with!" Parakarry said.

"Yeah but the monsters might catch us when we are caught off guard." Yoshi said.

"You worry too much Yoshi. There's 10 of us against most likely 1 monster that will appear out of nowhere and we totally overpower that one monster so no matter how you look at it, we win." Toadette said.

"Excuse me but there was 11 of us when Mario came out of nowhere and attacked Koopie and guess what, none of us did a single thing to kill Mario!" Parakarry said.

"Well, Parakarry got you there Toadette." Goombella said.

"Another reason why we should sacrifice you when we are cornered." Wario said.

"UGH WHATEVER! Just go on with your lives!" Toadette yelled.

"So...who else is craving milkshakes?" Diddy asked.

"I'm not but while we're on the subject of Milkshakes, my favorite milkshake is Vanilla. Mmmmmm...sooooooo goooooooooood." Dixie said, trying not to drool.

"My favorite is Oreo Shakes. My god that stuff is to die for!" Goombella said in excitement.

"Oh yeah, you like that BK Oreo Shake too? Those are just DELICIOUS!" Wario said.

"Yeah, I get a large shake everytime I go there along with some fries and a cheeseburger." Goombella said.

"Coughfatasscough." Toadette coughed oddly.

"DO YOU WANNA GET SMACKED?" Goombella turned and yelled at her.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS? Do we really have to talk about milkshakes while there is a bunch of monsters on the loose, trying to kill remaining survivors?" Yoshi asked and shook his head.

"Yeah we need to take this seriously you guys. We don't have our guard on right now and the monsters could very well kill one of us with ease." Koops said.

"We're trying to lighten the mood here, Koops. Stop being so dark and depressing." Parakarry said while rolling his eyes.

"Okay that does it. If you six wanna stand here, talk about stupid crap and waiting to be killed then that's fine cause me, Yoshi and Koops are gonna be going on with or without you." Rosalina said. The 4 then started to walk down the hallway, leaving everyone else just standing there, spacing out.

"...Well that was unnecessarily rude. Leaving us just like that just brought them to a whole new low." Parakarry said.

"I agree but we should go with them anyways because they are the leaders and they clearly know what they're doing...or do they?" Dixie said, rubbing her chin.

"Wendy? You have anything to add to this?" Wario asked.

"Well...I just wanna say that I can't stop thinking about pepperoni pizza for some reason." Wendy responded.

"Sigh...let's just go already." Diddy said. But then completely out of nowhere, Roy, Larry, Ludwig, and Morton, the killer pirates, jumped in and attacked the group.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Goombella screamed in complete surprise.

"Stab them, stab them!" Wendy repeatedly yelled.

"I can't! They're too quick!" Pakarry yelled.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Diddy yelled as he started to smack Ludwig across the face as many times as he could.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Dixie screamed as she attempted to stab Roy but Roy was too quick for her.

"I GOT HIM! KILL HIM!" Toadette screamed as she got on Larry's back and tried to make Larry lose his footing. She eventually got him to fall backwards on the floor and Toadette and Dixie began to stab Larry as many times as they possibly could.

"Get off of me!" Parakarry yelled as Roy was tackling him and kept him on the ground.

"Get away from him!" Goombella yelled but was suddenly smacked by Roy and fell to the ground.

After a ton of stabs, Larry seemed to be finally dead. Dixie and Toadette tried to control their breathing as they were really tired.

However, that wasn't the end of it. Ludwig and Morton ran to where Roy was and the 3 began stabbing Parakarry all over his body with the sharp swords. Parakarry screamed to his death. Tons of blood splattered all over the nearby walla and floor.

"SHIT!" Toadette screamed.

"Uhhhhh..." Diddy uttered in major panic. Then he suddenly ran down the hallway to catch up with the other three.

"DIDDY YOU DAMN COWARD!" Dixie screamed and ran after him.

"Crap crap crap!" Wario yelled and ran after the two monkeys in sheer panic.

"Come on, we have to go! It's too late to save Parakarry!" Wendy yelled and grabbed Goombella and Toadette with her as they still heard the slashing of Parakarry with the swords.

"Oh my god please hurry up to the others, I can't run!" Goombella cried as she tried to hold on to Wendy

"God I think I'm gonna be sick..." Toadette said nauseously.

But as they were running, Birdo, the evil fairy, busted out of a room right in front of them and slammed down her wand (which looked like a katana) hard on Wendy's head. The 'wand' sliced deep into Wendy's head, letting out tons of blood and kinda splitting the top part of her head open.

Both Goombella and Toadette screamed for their life and ran away as fast as they could. Birdo tried to swipe her 'wand' at Toadette but she barely missed.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Toadette screamed and cried as loud as she could.

EOC.

R and R pretty please with sugar on top and milkshakes and oreos!


	4. Regrouping

_Alive: Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Diddy, Dixie, Wario, Bowser, Rosalina, Kooper, Goombella, Koops, Bobbery, Kammy, Vivian and Miss Mowz_

_Monsters: DK (Jason Voorhees) Toadsworth (Freddy Kreuger) Birdo (Evil Fairy) Mario (Zombie) Bow (Devil's Servant) Goombario (Devil's Servant) Roy, Ludwig, Morton (Killer Pirates) Paper Yoshi (Vampire) Tiny (Witch)_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy Koopie Toad Lakilester Lakilulu Bombette Daisy Parakarry Wendy_

Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Kammy, Miss Mowz, Kooper, Vivian and Bobbery quickly went down the secret stairs. They all got to the bottom and Peach pushed open a huge wall slit and everyone entered through it and Peach closed the wall slit. They were all now in the Library.

"Finally...we're safe..." Bobbery said in huge relief and tried to calm his breathing.

"So what the hell are we suppose to do now? Wait for the monsters to come and get us? Cause that looks like a good possibility right now!" Miss Mowz said.

"I have no idea, okay? Obviously our plan didn't work with Daisy and Bombette being killed and all but maybe we should go back up there and try to get the katanas..." Peach said.

"Screw the katanas!" Kammy yelled. "We need to find everyone else and stay in larger numbers and put our brains together to find a solution to this catastrophe!"

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll be the one to take the lead seeing as how I have this weird weapon." Peach said.

"Excuse me but do you even know how to work that blaster, Peach? You've only used it once and have had plenty of chances to use it but somehow, the blaster doesn't even work after 1 use. I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose." Kooper said.

"DOING IT ON PURPOSE? Are you insane? I have no idea what made you think I was the one who helped cause this chaos, but I certainly would not go this far to get people killed!" Peach yelled.

"Well you ARE the one who hosted this party so who knows if you have any tricks up your sleeve?" Bowser asked.

"You guys are being ridiculous right now. Why would I throw a party just to have people get killed? I'm the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom for Christ's sake! Everyone would have their suspicions on me if something bad happened at my castle so why would I risk getting in extremely deep trouble for it?" Asked Peach and started to clench her fists.

"But the falls flat on its back seeing as how the Princess is seen as one of the more innocent people in the kingdom." Miss Mowz pointed out. Everyone started to glare at her menacingly.

Peach started to get extremely nervous. She was being hit by all these assumptions! There was no reason for them to think she started this mess but yet, everyone had secretly thought she was hiding something.

"Can you guys just stop focusing on assumptions and help get this...thing off my chest please?" Vivian pleaded as she tried her hardest to pull the thing that Flurrie threw on her, off.

"Here, I'll get it."Bowser said as he put his gigantic hands on the attachable-thing and pulled on the thing as hard as he could, but the thing was really stuck on there!

"Hey Peach, maybe you should use your blaster on that thing that's attached to Vivian?" Bobbery asked.

"No thanks. It's too risky as I don't want her to get hurt or killed by me." Peach said in a odd way.

"Luigi? You okay, bud?" Kooper asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Luigi responded quietly.

"Luigi, we all know you're sad that Daisy died. No need to hide it." Vivian said.

"I know I just wish I could've done something else to help save her."

"You couldn't have done something more because you did the best that you possibly could. It just kinda had to happen." Kammy said in comfort.

"Yeah don't blame yourself for what happened. It was not even close to being your fault." Bobbery added.

"Sigh...you are right. Thanks guys for the comfort." Luigi said with a smile and everyone smiled back.

"It's cool, now...OH MY GOD LUIGI, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Miss Mowz screamed and Luigi almost instantly turned around.

He saw Mario, with drool coming out of his mouth and his eyes looked more meanicing and looked like he was limping.

"M-Mario? Oh yes, you're alive!" Luigi cheered.

"LUIGI! MARIO IS A ZOMBIE!" Peach screamed.

"Wha..." He uttered, but Mario suddenly jumped on Luigi and bit into Luigi's shoulder. Luigi screamed and cried in pain as Mario was literally tearing off his part of the shoulder.

"Peach, shoot Mario!" Kooper yelled.

"I...I can't do it! I love him! I can't kill him!" Peach cried.

"JESUS DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING!" Kammy screamed and blasted the wave of blue energy from her wand at Mario and his head was blown apart and Luigi fell to the ground.

"Luigi!" Miss Mowz cried and went to his side. She shook him but Luigi didn't move back. He was dead.

"NO!" Kooper cried.

"Well, looks like we'll have to kill him now..." Bowser said and walked over to his body.

"W-why? He's already dead!" Peach said.

"Don't you watch zombie movies? People who get bitten turn into zombies as well and they have to be killed!" Bowser replied and stared at the dead body. "This is going to be a nasty sight." Bowser warned. He lifted up his leg high, and smashed his foot onto Luigi's head, crushing it open.

"Gross!" Kammy called out.

"Well at least we got rid of the zombie now. So what are we gonna do now?" Vivian asked. Everyone thought for a minute but suddenly Bobbery thought of an idea.

"PEACH! You have a basement in the castle right? And there are tools in there right? So why don't we find the basement, get some supplies and try to defeat the monsters with those?" Bobbery asked.

"Well, there IS a basement and yes, there is tools. But however, it's far too dangerous to go in there because the electricity doesn't work and you can very well get yourself hurt with ease." Peach answered hesitantly.

"No big deal. I could use my flame breath to light up the place." Bowser said.

"Oh...I never thought about that. I guess we could try it then. But the basement is on the other side of the castle so we're gonna have to deal with some monsters on the way there." Peach said.

"Okay but I'm taking the blaster because I don't really trust you with it." Kooper said while forcefully taking the blaster from her. Peach grunted. But suddenly, there was a beeping noise.

"Umm...what the hell is that?" Kammy asked.

"It's the thing on my chest! It's beeping!" Said Vivian in panic.

"Well why the heck is it beeping for? What's it gonna do?" Miss Mowz asked.

"Oh no...I think it's gonna-" Vivian started to speak, but suddenly, her whole body exploded, having her blood and guts splash all over the walls and floor and onto everybody.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kammy screamed.

"Oh...oh my god..." Kooper said in panic and felt like he was having a panic attack.

"DAMNIT!" Peach screamed and started to cry. She almost had a heart attack from how sudden Vivian's explosion was. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait! I hear something!" Bowser yelled and everyone stayed immediately quiet. There was loud banging on the door. The banging got louder and louder.

"Oh god, someone's trying to break in!" Bobbery said.

The thing banging on the door finally managed to break the door open. Everyone saw the figure and gasped in horror.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JASON VOORHEES!" Kooper screamed.

MEANWHILE...

"HELP US! PLEASE WAIT UP!" Toadette screamed and ran as fast as she could along with Goombella. They both ran past the dining room, not caring what monsters were in there and ran up the other staircase.

"Toadette, wait up, my shoes aren't laced! ...OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Goombella screamed at the sight of Toadsworth, who was glaring at her menacingly. His whole face looked disfigured and burnt. "Toadette where you going! Toadette..." Goombella cried and started to slow down as she was getting extremely tired. She suddenly saw the rest of the group standing against the left wall. "What the hell are you guys?"

"SHHHHH!" Yoshi shushed. "You see that big figure over there? That's DK as Jason Voorhees and it looks like he's trying to break into that room for some reason..." He said as Jason/DK was smashing into the door as hard as he could.

"And where is Parakarry and Wendy?" Rosalina asked.

"Well..." Toadette uttered. "Parakarry got hacked to death by Bowser's annoying pirate kids and Wendy got sliced in the head by Yoshi's ugly girlfriend." Yoshi shuddered.

"Crap. Well that's just freakin great. We're losing more people by the minute. We have to stay strong right now and stay together and not dawdle off." Rosalina said.

"Obviously, I mean, I'm surprised we had to focus on stupid subject matters while there were monsters on the loose." Wario said. Diddy gasped.

"Don't you dare even go there. You were also part of that Milkshake, Burger King, food-related conversation!" Diddy said.

"Sigh...I know. I just wanted to look smart for once." Wario said.

"Hey...if Jason...err, I mean DK...I mean uhh...you know who I mean, is banging on the door then that means everyone else must be in there, right? Why else would he bang on the door?" Dixie said.

"Good point. Okay, once Jason/DK breaks the door open, we run in there and stab him all over his body! Got it?" Diddy asked. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, there was a loud wood breaking noise and some screams coming from the room Jason/DK was now entering. Everyone gasped as they realized everyone WAS in there and they would die if they didn't do something fast.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Wario yelled and everyone ran into the library and started to stab Jason/DK all over his back.

"Oh my god, they're still alive!" Miss Mowz said in huge relief and happiness.

"TAKE THIS!" Rosalina screamed as she stabbed Jason/DK repeatedly and dug her hands into his back.

"HELP US KILL HIM!" Diddy yelled to the others.

"Will do!" Kammy replied. She blasted her blue energy from her wand at Jason/DK which only pushed him back a bit.

"Damnit! Keep stabbing him!" Dixie yelled, but the stabs seemed to have little effect on him.

Jason/DK finally had enough and grabbed Yoshi and Dixie and threw them all the way to the other side of the room. He then grabbed Toadette and threw her at Kammy, which knocked both of them out. Next, he grabbed Rosalina and threw her at the wall. He then got out his machete and decapitated Wario. His head flew across the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goombella screamed as she continued to stab Jason/Dk but he just kicked her in the head which knocked her out.

"Damnit...how does this thing charge?" Kooper pondered outloud, trying to look for the right button. Meanwhile, Koops was just hiding under a nearby table, ready to cry.

"I'll handle this!" Bowser said over-confidently. He was ready to breathe out his massive flames, but Jason/DK charged into him and threw him against a book case.

"TAKE THIS!" Diddy yelled as he jumped up and stabbed him in his left eye which made Jason/DK groan in pain.

"Oh my god, he got him!" Peach said in relief.

But that wasn't the end of Jason/DK as he quickly rejuvenated and grabbed Diddy's head and started to crush it from the sides. Diddy screamed as the pain got so extreme in his head. Blood started to squirt out from his mouth and eyes and ears. It was truly a gory sight.

Dixie finally got up from her throw and noticed the bloody sight of Diddy's head being squished. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"YES! FOUND IT!" Kooper yelled, pressed the button, charged the blast and blasted Jason/DK which threw him from the room to the wall outside the room with a hard thud.

"Y-yes! He's dead!" Miss Mowz both cheered and stuttered in fear.

"B-but Diddy..." Dixie said, about to cry as she ran to his body. His squished head was a disgusting sight to look at.

"Oh god..." Koops said, trying not to look at poor Diddy. Everyone then gathered up in the center of the Library.

"Well...there really is nothing we can do for Diddy or Wario right now so it's best we just try to go on. Anyways, where is the rest of your group? There is only 6 of you, but there was 12 when we all started out..." Bobbery said in uncertainty.

"Well...to sum it up, they all got killed really. And I assume that's what happened with your group?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah. These monsters are just too powerful for us. It seems like no matter what we do, one of us always get killed. I mean, there just HAS to be a way to stop this madness. There has to be a solution this problem..." Peach said and started to rub her chin.

"I say that it has to be one of us who started it. And if we find out who started it, then maybe this could all be overwith!" Goombella said. Some of them looked at Peach and some raised their eyebrows at them.

"Sigh...some of them think that I was the one who did it just because I hosted the party but I didn't and I would NEVER do that!" Peach said.

"Well that's dumb. Obviously someone is trying to frame you here...hmm..." Yoshi said.

"Back to the other subject at matter here, we made a plan to go to the basement and get some tools from down there. And I think it will be easier this time because we now have more people and most of us are equipped with a weapon so we'll have a better chance of beating those bastards." Kammy said.

"Perfect plan. So that's what we'll do then." Koops smiled.

"Okay, now let's- DUCK!" Kooper suddenly yelled and aimed the blaster at Dixie.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dixie suddenly screamed but knew what he had meant and ducked. Suddenly, they all saw Goombario charging in the room with his red pitchfork out. Kooper charged his blaster in good enough time and blasted Goombario's head off.

"Woah...that was TOO close!" Miss Mowz said in shock.

"Odd how Kooper knows how to work the blaster perfect and you don't Peach..." Kammy noticed. Peach just rolled her eyes.

"I guess I will lead the way then seeing as how I have the most powerful weapon here." Kooper said.

"I'll lead the way too because I have my claws of fury!" Bowser laughed and everyone stared at him oddly.

"Alright, let's go and kick some monster butt!" Toadette cheered and everyone quickly exited the room.

EOC.

Ooooooh...the survivors are going to the basement, the scariest place in a horror movie/fic! Will their plan succeed! Or will they fail epically?


	5. Arfur Finally Makes It

_Alive: Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Dixie, Bowser, Rosalina, Kooper, Goombella, Koops, Bobbery, Kammy, and Miss Mowz_

_Monsters: DK (Jason Voorhees) Toadsworth (Freddy Kreuger) Birdo (Evil Fairy) Bow (Devil's Servant) Roy, Ludwig, Morton (Killer Pirates) Paper Yoshi (Vampire) Tiny (Witch)_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy Koopie Toad Lakilester Lakilulu Bombette Daisy Parakarry Wendy Luigi Vivian Wario Diddy_

The 12 remaining survivors quickly got out of the library and ran to where the basement would be.

"You guys really think we shouuld go this way? There could be monsters that could jump out of corners and kill us easily! Maybe we should just stay in the library." Toadette suggested.

"No way. We have to get to the basement and destroy these ugly-ass monsters once and for all. We can't just sit around in a room while we let the monsters roam throughout the castle!" Miss Mowz said.

"Anyways, Peach, show us where to go to find the basement." Goombella demanded.

"It's this way. Let's move quick!" Peach said and everyone followed her. They all tried to run as silently as they could as to not make the monsters hear them.

"Peach better know what she's doing..." Kammy whispered.

The group continued to run and turn corners and blah blah blah until they reached the staircase that led down to the dining room.

"Oh god...don't tell me we have to go down there!" Dixie said, frightened.

"It's the only way to get to the basement and get the weapons. There is no other way, so if any of you have a better plan you better speak up now." Peach said. Everyone else stayed silent until Kooper spoke.

"Here, I have an idea. Since I have a weapon and Bowser is powerful, both of us will go down there first and try to kill any monsters that are down there and you guys quickly run to the other staircase and we'll follow suit. Comprende?" Kooper said.

"That's actually not a bad idea. You both better be extremely careful though, and if you can't kill a monster no matter how hard you try, you better get your butt over to us." Rosalina said.

"Understood. Let's go Bowser." Kooper ordered.

"Sigh...I have a feeling it won't be so easy again." Bowser said.

Kooper and Bowser quickly ran down the stairs while everyone slowly followed and all the monsters except for Jason/DK immediately attacked Kooper and Bowser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kooper screamed as he was being tackled and strangled by Birdo. He was trying to blast her face off but he couldn't aim it right at her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FUCKS!" Bowser screamed and tried slashing his clies at Bow and Paper Yoshi. They both dodged every single slash, while laughing demonically at him.

"THAT'S IT! RUUUUUUUN!" Koops screamed and ran to the other staircase.

"SHIT!" Kammy screamed as she fell down the stair steps and landed hard on her back. "Ohhhhh my aching..." She moaned.

"DAMNIT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Rosalina screamed as she wanted to help Kammy but that would put her at risk of being killed. "I...I'm so sorry Kammy..." Rosalina started to cry and ran off with the others.

"Son of a bitch!" Bowser yelled as he was still trying to swipe at Paper Yoshi but was still failing as Paper Yoshi seemed to be dodging his attacks at the speed of light.

"Bow...ser...he...help!" Kooper yelled as loud as he could as he was almost out of breath with Birdo strangling him. Fortunately, Bowser heard his cry of help and immediately went to him. He slashed Birdo in the back which made her fall over then quickly stomped on her with his gigantic foot. "BITCH!" Bowser yelled, trying to ignore the gory sight of Birdo's smashed head.

"Yes! Finally!" Kooper yelled in relief as he started to breath normally again. He quickly grabbed the blaster, charged it, and blasted Bow which obliterated most of her body. Kooper cheered and so did Bowser...

...Until they saw Tiny going over to Kammy and waving her wand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! KAMMY!" Bowser cried. But it was too late to save her as Tiny blasted a wave of energy at Kammy, making her whole body explode, leaving her blood and guts spew out everywhere.

"Oh...oh god..." Kooper said as he felt like he was about to heave. Bowser just stared in immense shock. His partner in crime who he's known for 10 years had just been killed right in front of him. I suppose it wasn't as bad as seeing his kids die in front of him but still, he felt pretty damn worthless at that point because he completely forgot to save her.

"Bowser, we need to go right now! We can't do anything for Kammy right now! LET'S GO!" Kooper yelled in panic as he saw the 3 killer pirates walking disturbingly towards them. Bowser finally snapped out of it and ran with Kooper to the staircase.

But suddenly, Toadsworth/Freddy Krueger jumped out of the corner.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kooper screamed. Bowser didn't scream as he kicked Toadsworth/Freddy right in the face and quickly ran off.

"Okay, I definitely think we should go back for them. We can't just let them stay in that dining room while fighting all those monsters off!" Rosalina said.

"If we go down there then we die okay? We just have to hope that those 3 are still alive at the least. I'd rather not take the risk and whittle down our numbers." Dixie said.

"Excuse me but how can you be so selfish to not at least check on them? We could be able to help them out even though we have no weapons!" Rosalina raised her voice.

"It's not being selfish it's called survival instinct. You may not want to admit it, but I'm almost positive that everyone here would rather save themselves than someone that's not a loved one or family member." Dixie said.

"Oh that's just BS and you know it. Quit trying to come up with lame excuses for this!" Rosalina yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" Dixie insulted.

"GUYS! CALM DOWN, PLEASE! This is not the time to be arguing, okay? Let's just wait a few more minutes to see if they'll come. If nothing happens in those few minutes then we'll just have to continue on without them." Yoshi said. Everyone understood.

"Sigh...fine. I'm sorry Rosalina for yelling at you like that. I'm just incredibly tense and scared and I don't want to die." Dixie said.

"It's fine. I understand. I don't wanna die either..." Rosalina responded.

"Well I think that goes for everyone here basically. Nobody wants to die, no matter how much you don't admit it." Bobbery said.

"That's true..." Peach quitely responded. Then suddenly, they all heard someone shouting. No wait, it was 2 people shouting! It was Bowser and Kooper running as fast as they can to the group.

"Yes...we...we made it...we...escaped them..." Kooper said, breathing heavily.

"Oh we're so glad you 2 are all right! But...where the heck is Kammy?" Goombella asked, although she was fearing the worst.

"Well uhh...she uhh...kinda got obliterated by Tiny..." Said Bowser oddly. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Just. Freaking. Great. Now we lost one of the more useful people in our group! We're all not going to get out of this alive are we?" Said Toadette.

"Well actually, on the brighter side, we managed to kill Bow and Birdo so that also leaves the monster group become smaller." Kooper said.

"Oh thank god!" Bobbery said in relief. "At least it's good to see that more monsters are dead for once. So how many does that leave? 7?"

"I think so. We can get rid of those Koopaling pirates if we set up a plan right. Tiny will be easy to kill once her wand is snatched out of her hand. The others I'm not so sure about..." Miss Mowz said while rubbing her chin.

"Well, either way, we're still going to the basement and we're NOT gonna stop to fight those monsters until all of us has a weapon." Peach demanded.

"Jeeze SOMEONE is demanding..." Yoshi said.

"Sigh...sorry. I just want to get to to the basement already and get the hell out of here. Plus I'm getting kind of impatient." Peach answered.

"Whatever you say, Peach..." Goombella said, eyeing Peach mysteriously. In fact, everyone was eyeing her mysteriously which made Peach get nervous once again. Why did everyone keep thinking she was up to something? It made no sense!

"W-Well then...l-let's go..." Peach stuttered in nervousness and led the group. She could feel the eyes of everyone glaring at her behind her back.

While the group was walking...Paper Yoshi fled down to Goombella, who was the furthest behind in the group, and sunk his razor sharp teeth into her neck.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goombella screamed as loud as she could as she felt immense from the right side of her neck. Everyone immediately turned around and gasped at what they saw.

"KILL HIM! NOOOOOOW!" Miss Mowz screamed.

"Don't worry. I got this." Bowser said with confidence. As he was about to slash at Paper Yoshi, the vampire dinosaur immediately flew away from him, back to the dining room leaving Goombella on the floor, lifeless.

"No! Goombella!" Toadette shrieked and went to her body. She checked for a pulse, but she felt none.

"...Goddamnit. I should've seen that coming." Kooper said and almost started to cry.

"No...no no no no no nooooo!" Dixie cried. Everyone else stood in silence, mourning over Goombella's death. They all felt like they could have helped her, because they were right near her but they didn't even pay attention to her till the last second until it was too late...

MEANWHILE!

Arfur was driving his car up to the castle driveway where he saw everyone else's car as well.

"God, I hate party block jams at night. No wonder why the McDonalds on the east side of town is losing business." Arfur said to himself and got out of his car and walked to the house.

"Hoo, boy. And to think I would be late, ha! But I guess that's what I get for being too lazy to set my car clock back an hour. This better be an awesome party that Peach had promised or I'm just gonna facepalm myself and drink the night away. Or maybe I could just secretly steal all the candy corn she has. Gosh I LOVE candy corn! It tastes just like Heaven...but then again I don't know what Heaven tastes like so I can't make a statement based on that...you know, I ust realized something, I talk to myself WAYYYYYY too much. Is that suppose to be normal? Well I suppose it could be but then again, it depends on people's opinions. I'm pretty sure my family would answer "yes" to that question because they are family, DUH! But if you ask someone that's only a friend they mgith say something different. Hmm. Oh well." Arfur said, talking to himself.

The doogan approached the main castle but something looked odd about it...all the lights were off!

"Wait...huh? Why is the castle so dark? The party can't be over already, it's only midnight and Peach said the party would end at 1! I'm willing to bet that they're probably setting me up for a prank..." Arfur then decided to just go on in to the castle, unaware that he would be in for a MAJOR surprise...

Arfur entered the dining room and saw that the place was a complete mess.

"WOAH...what the hell happened here? Did a killer terrorize this place or something? Or is this part of a prank? Either way, I don't wanna know and I think I should get out." Arfur tried to open the door, but it felt like it was shut locked!

"WHAT THE? Why won't this door open? PEACH! MARIO! HELLOOOOOOO? Can anybody hear me? What the hell is going on?" Arfur yelled, but that only brought the attention of a few unexpected people...

Arfur turned around and saw DK/Jason, Toadsworth/Freddy, the 3 killer pirates and Paper Yoshi all standing there with disturbing smirks upon their faces.

"Woah! Nice costumes you guys! Really scary! Now, can you tell me why this place is a mess? Are you guys trying to prank or scare someone?" He asked, but the figures wouldn't respond. Instead, the 6 of them slowly walked to Arfur.

"Hey...are you guys okay? You look kinda...odd. But of course it's probably that amazing Hollywood makeup you Mushroom Civiliand use all the time." Arfur laughed but then stopped laughing as soon as the 6 got very close to him.

"Okay...you guys are really scaring me right now. Please just give me some space!" Arfur said in slight fear, but the 6 wouldn't listen to them. Jason/DK raised up his machete and slashed it across Arfur's chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Arfur screamed in pain and soon, everyone joined in on the killing of Arfur as they were all stabbing him all over his body while Arfur let out a bloodcurdling scream. Paper Yoshi smirked as he started to lick his blood off his body and the ground. The monsters were literally chopping him up.

EOC.

Well...only 10 people are left alive. Who do you want to make it to the end?


	6. Preparation

_Alive: Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Dixie, Bowser, Rosalina, Kooper, Koops, Bobbery, and Miss Mowz_

_Monsters: DK (Jason Voorhees) Toadsworth (Freddy Kreuger) Roy, Ludwig, Morton (Killer Pirates) Paper Yoshi (Vampire) Tiny (Witch)_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy Koopie Toad Lakilester Lakilulu Bombette Daisy Parakarry Wendy Luigi Vivian Wario Diddy Kammy Goombella Arfur_

The ten remaining survivors quickly ran their way through the hallways, hoping to find the basement.

"Jesus Peach, can you slow down some?" Miss Mowz said frustratingly.

"I just wanna get to the basement before anyone else gets killed okay?" Peach yelled back as she was still running but felt like she was about to fall down at any moment due to how shaky her legs were.

"Wait, stop! I think I hear something!" Toadette yelled and suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"WHO CARES? JUST KEEP ON RUNNING!" Bowser yelled.

"No wait! I think it's Paper Yoshi again- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toadette suddenly screamed as she was being dragged off the 3 pirate Koopalings.

"SHIT!" Kooper screamed and ran back for Toadette along with everyone else except for Peach who was way ahead.

"Kooper! Shoot them! Now!" Dixie pleaded. Kooper charged up the blaster for a few seconds and just as Roy was about to stab Toadette, the blaster shot out a large blue ball that obliterated Roy's head, catching Ludwig and Morton in total surprise.

"TOADETTE, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rosalina yelled, hoping to not let the monsters kill off another person. Toadette got up as fast as she could and ran for her life back to the group.

"Okay, now let's hurry up and go already." Bobbery said in a rush. The 9 started to run back to where Peach was...only to immediately have Ludwig throw his pirate sword at Kooper, landing perfectly in his back.

"OH!" Kooper screamed and dropped to the ground, also dropping the blaster. The 2 koopalings laughed deviously as they ran to Kooper.

"Oh noooooooooo! We have to help him!" Miss Mowz cried and the group ran back to Kooper, but it was too late as Ludwig and Morton started stabbing and axing Kooper all over his back, leaving tons of blood to gush out of his body.

"I got this." Bowser said and walked to the Koopalings. He raised up his right claw, but suddenly the Koopalings stopped stabbing Kooper and looked at Bowser in the eyes and Bowser stared back at them. He knew that the real, innocent Koopalings were still inside the monsters that took over them. He just couldn't kill them at that point because only 2 of his kids were left alive and he knows that he will never see them again if he kills them.

"I...I'm sorry. I just can't do it. I can't kill them." Bowser said, lowering his arm.

"Don't worry...cause I got this." Rosalina said and charged the blaster and shot it, but it barely missed Morton's head, which scared them and made them run away. "Damnit!" She yelled.

"Are...are you okay Bowser? You look depressed." Miss Mowz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just sad that my 2 kids are turned into monsters and there's probably no chance of bringing them back." Bowser said, looking at Kooper's body.

"But technically, they're not your kids though because they're transformed into monsters and I doubt you would want to bring a monster into your life." Yoshi said.

"I suppose you're right. But still, I didn't even get the strength to save Kooper..." Bowser sighed.

"We all feel bad Bowser, but we just need to go on now." Bobbery said.

"HELLOOOOOO? ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?" Peach yelled from the end of the hallway. Everyone turned and ran to her as fast as they could.

"What took you guys so long? What were you doing? And where the hell is Kooper?" Peach frantically asked.

"To put it simply, Toadette was being attacked by the Koopaling pirates, Kooper managed to destroy one of them but the remaining 2 got to Kooper and killed him and Rosalina tried to blast them but missed them but it managed to scare them off though." Dixie explained.

"You have GOT to be kidding me...how could we just keep losing people like this? I have a feeling we'll never make it out of here alive..." Peach said depressingly.

"Well from now on, we ALL stay together in one tight group no matter what because it seems like whenever all of us spread out, we seem to have one of us get killed." Rosalina said.

"Uhh why didn't we think of this earlier?" Dixie asked.

"...I have no idea, to be honest." Rosalina oddly replied.

"-Sigh- Let's just go into the basement already. And everyone, stay together as close as you can." Peach ordered. She slowly opened the door and flicked the light on. The room suddenly became very bright.

"Hey Peach, didn't you say that this basement didn't have light in it?" Koops asked.

"Errrr...I guess Toadsworth put a new light bulb before the party started." Peach replied in an odd way, which made everyone even more suspicious of her.

"Well anyways, let's search for tools now everyone. And remember that we all have to stay close cause one of those bastards could come out of nowhere and kill us with ease." Rosalina said. Everyone agreed and began to search the small basement for tools they could use to kill the monsters.

A few minutes go by and everyone has found their weapon.

"Sweet! Looks like everybody got their weapon. I have a crowbar which is obviously powerful." Peach said.

"I got an axe. Hopefully I'll be able to chop one of their heads off..." Yoshi said in anticipation.

"I got a steel pipe which...I guess is better than nothing." Dixie said, clearly not showing interest in her weapon.

"I got an iceaxe. Not sure if I can handle this well..." Toadette said unsuringly.

"I have a metal baseball bat. Good for knocking out people hard!" Bobbery said with a devious smile.

"Well I...got this big hammer here. I won't back down from using this to my advantage." Koops said confidently.

"I have this beautiful cordless-powered drill here. Hee hee hee...this is gonna be fun using this!" Miss Mowz snickered.

"I have nothing since I already have my brute strength!" Bowser laughed.

"And I got the blaster and I know how to work it." Rosalina said.

"Awesome, looks like we're all set then! Now let's go out there, kill those monsters and end this nightmare once and for all." Peach said. Miss Mowz skipped to the door past Peach, eager to put her drill to use, opened the door but only to get stabbed in the chest by a machete wielded by none other than Jason/DK.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Miss Mowz moaned in pain.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Dixie cried.

"GET HIM!" Toadette screamed and the 8 jumped on Jason/DK and started attacking him with their weapons but Jason/DK immediately counteracted and managed to throw off at the walls. Jason/DK then, for whatever reason, ran off.

"Ohhh my head..." Koops moaned.

"Miss Mowz!" Rosalina yelled and went to her side. Miss Mowz was bleeding badly from her wound and started to cough up blood.

"Oh god...th-this really hurts...I don't wanna die..." Miss Mowz cried as everyone eventually got to her.

"I don't want you to die either Miss Mowz..." Peach said and started to sob.

"Isn't there anyway we can possibly patch this wound up?" Dixie asked.

"Unless any one here has medical experience, then it would be very hard to keep the wound from bleeding..." Yoshi said.

"No...NO!" Peach cried.

"G-get those monsters...kill every last one of them..." Miss Mowz struggled to speak.

"We will. We will avenge you." Bobbery said.

Miss Mowz gave a faint smile, but her eyes started to close more and more and let out a single tear. She stopped breathing. Everyone stood up.

"...Let's do this." Peach said in complete seriousness.

EOC.

Next chapter, there will be an epic fight and a shocking twist as well. Stay tuned!


	7. Massacre of the Monsters

_Alive: Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Dixie, Bowser, Rosalina, Koops, and Bobbery_

_Monsters: DK (Jason Voorhees) Toadsworth (Freddy Kreuger) Ludwig, Morton (Killer Pirates) Paper Yoshi (Vampire) Tiny (Witch)_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy Koopie Toad Lakilester Lakilulu Bombette Daisy Parakarry Wendy Luigi Vivian Wario Diddy Kammy Goombella Arfur Kooper Mowz_

The remaining eight survivors quickly ran their way to the dining room, with weapons in hand.

"I...I think I see them. They're all in there. You guys ready to do this?" Peach quickly asked.

"Well maybe we shouldn't do this. This seems WAY too risky for my tastes. Maybe we can just hideout somewhere else?" Toadette asked.

"Toadette, there is no other way for us to get out of here without killing all of these bastards. I understand if you don't wanna do it, but it would go by a hell of a lot faster if you help us." Yoshi said. Toadette sighed then nodded.

"I suppose you're right. It pretty much is the only vital choice we have at this point." She replied.

"Okay, here's a plan I came up with, since Jason, or DK, is the most powerful monster here, Bowser and Rosalina will go after him cause they have the most strongest weapons here. Yoshi and Toadette will go after Tiny cause those axes they got will sure as hell deal a lot of pain to a witch. Me and Bobbery will go after Paper Yoshi as we both have long-ranged weapons which wil make it easier to hit him if he zooms around the room. Koops and Dixie will then go after the Koopaling pirates. And whoever gets done killing their targets, go ahead and try to kill Freddy...err...Toadsworth or whatever. Got it?" Peach explained. Everyone slowly nodded their heads.

"I-I got it." Dixie stuttered in sheer nervousness. "Let's hope luck will be on our side!"

"Okay, on my mark...1...2...3! GOOOOOOOO!" Peach shouted and immediately ran to Paper Yoshi with Bobbery.

"DIE BASTARD!" Rosalina screamed as she charged her weapon and blasted a shot at Jason/DK, but it only knocked him over. "BOWSER! KILL HIM!" She demanded.

Bowser snickered evilly as he knew this was his chance to kill the most powerful monster in the castle. He then began swiping his claws at Jason/DK's body harder and harder as he was swiping and digging into Jason/DK's skin. Tons of blood was gushing out of the wounds at a fast rate.

But Jason/DK suddenly rejuvenated and kicked Bowser hard in the stomach which knocked him to the ground. "OH!" He yelled in slight pain.

"Oh crap!" Rosalina said in panic as she realized Jason/DK was getting back up. She started to charge the blaster but Jason/DK quickly grabbed the blaster and threw it at the wall, destroying it.

"Oh no...NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" Rosalina screamed as she tried to run away but Jason/DK immediately grabbed her and threw her across the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Toadette were swiping their axes at Tiny but Tiny kept dodging every move quickly. Tiny quickly waved her wand and shot a blast of blue wave at Yoshi but Yoshi barely dodged it and the blue wave exploded into the wall, cracking it open.

"Ugh! She's too quick for us! How can we beat her?" Toadette yelled to Yoshi. He immediately thought of something!

"HERE! Push me to her! NOW!" Yoshi demanded. Toadette was confused but she did it anyway and shoved him as best as she could. This resulted in Yoshi bumping hard into Tiny, knocking them both over.

"KILL HER NOW!" Yoshi yelled and got up as fast as he could and starting to axe Tiny. Toadette followed suit as well, even though she tried to look away from the blood that was spurting out.

Meanwhile (again), Peach and Bobbery were against Paper Yoshi. They knew this wasn't going to be easy because Paper Yoshi could fly away at high speeds.

"Sh-should we just go after him or what?" Bobbery asked.

"No. If we just go for him he'll fly away. I think I know of something that will work. Throw your weapon at him." Peach said.

"Throw my weapon at him? What the hell is THAT gonna do?" Bobbery asked.

"Just do it okay? I will handle the rest!" Peach said. Bobbery raised his eyebrow but he did it anyway. He threw the baseball bat at Paper Yoshi, causing Paper Yoshi to immediately fly in the air and dodge it. He then tried to fly across the room...

...until Peach jumped up and grabbed him by his feet which caused Paper Yoshi to scream even more. He tried to fly away as fast as he could but that did little as he only dragged Peach with him while flying.

Peach, with all of her strength, quickly turned around and threw Paper Yoshi at the wall, knocking him out to the floor.

"HURRY! RIP OUT HIS HEART!" Peach screamed in panic. The two went over to the vampire and Peach sunk her crowbar into Paper Yoshi's chest while Bobbery started to bash Paper Yoshi's head in, just in case he would get back up.

Peach maniacally continued to impale the crowbar into his chest, trying to tear it open and get it deep in there. She then dug her hands into his chest, tore out his heart, threw it on the floor and mashed on it.

"Woah Peach...I never knew you had it in ya to do stuff like that..." Bobbery said in shock.

"Yeah well, it only applies to situations like this." Peach elegantly replied.

Meanwhile (again, again), Dixie and Koops were up against the 2 remaining Koopaling pirates.

"Oh man...I don't like this at all! Those swords look super deadly!" Koops said.

"Don't worry. If we just fight them together then everything will be just fine...I hope." Dixie said with zero confidence.

Dixie suddenly lunged herself at Ludwig, swinging her steel pipe at him. Ludwig dodged her swings effortlessly and punched Dixie right in the jaw, knocking her to the floor.

"NO! DIXIE!" Koops cried then looked toward Morton who seemed to be creepily walking towards him slowly with sword up in the air, ready to swing.

"No...I won't let you get me!" Koops yelled and swung his large hammer at Morton, but Morton meerily dodged it and sliced Koops in the leg.

"!" Koops screamed in extreme pain and fell down.

"Oh...shit!" Dixie swore, not caring that her mouth was bleeding a little. She noticed that Koops got hurt badly and he would be killed if she didn't do something quick.

She then noticed both the Koopalings had their backs turned toward her; they were both heading for Koops! But she noticed this as a perfect opportunity to kill one of them. She ran up to Ludwig, knocked him at the side of his head with the steel pipe then impaled the pipe into his right eye while he was down.

"TAKE THAT BIATCH!" Dixie laughed deviously. But as she had her guard down, Morton smacked her side the head, making her fall to the floor down. She was cornered by Morton and she didn't have her weapon as it was still stuck in Ludwig's eye.

Then hope finally came as Koops mustered all his strength and swung his large hammer at Morton's head knocking him out. He then swung the hammer down on his head, cracking it open leaving amounts of blood gushing out.

"Oh thanks you so much for saving me Koops! I just knew you could do it!" Dixie said as she embraced Koops.

"Heh...thanks. I can't believe I just did that though..." Koops said oddly.

"Are you okay though? Your leg looks pretty wounded..." Dixie asked.

"No, I'm not okay. It hurts like hell. I need to sit down." Koops said then sat down on the floor, breathing heavily.

Everyone else gathered up at the back of the room.

"Okay I'm assuming you all got the monsters right?" Peach asked and everyone nodded. "Sweet! But...where is Koops at?"

"He's in the corner sitting down cause his leg got badly injured." Dixie answered.

"And you just LEFT HIM over there? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalina asked angrily.

"I thought he can take care of himself with his weapon!" Dixie yelled back.

"Guys, enough! We can get him when go fight Freddy..." Peach said.

"And to be honest, Jason or DK or whatever you wanna call him, isn't killed either. He's just too strong for us and he destroyed the blaster as well!" Bowser said.

"...Damn. Looks like we'll have to gang up on him too. Okay so let's-OH SHIT! BOBBERY LOOK OUT!" Peach suddenly screamed as she saw Freddy/Toadsworth. Freddy/Toadsworth then began to slash his finger knives all over his back making Bobbery moan in pain and his back bleed heavily.

"FUCKING KILL HIM!" Rosalina screamed as she and everyone else started using their weapons on Freddy/Toadsworth. They were literally axing him, stabbing him, hitting him, slashing him, swiping him, and chopping him.

They were all finally done as Freddy/Toadsworth lied down on the floor in a gory mess.

"Is...is Bobbery still alive?" Toadette asked, fearing the worst.

Dixie went to his body to go and check for a pulse. But in her mind, she knew there wouldn't be one because his back was all torn and his bones were exposed and it was just a gory mess.

Dixie sighed. "No. He's dead."

Everyone shook their heads. They lost yet another person when it could have easily been prevented.

"Well then...the only thing to do now is to kill Jason and then this horrible nightmare will be overwith." Peach said.

Rosalina went over to Koops and forcefully got him up. "Come on! We're killing Jason right now and we need your help!"

"I don't wanna stand up though!" Koops whined and moaned in pain.

"Well too bad! You're helping us defeat the bad guy!" Rosalina yelled and dragged him to the group.

"So how are we gonna defeat him? I guess we all just go at him like we did to Freddy?" Dixie asked.

"Well...hey! Maybe Bowser can breathe fire on him so it will kill him quicker?" Peach said.

"No can do Peach. I don't wanna take a risk and set this place on fire cause my fire breath is more powerful than you think." Bowser said.

"Well there goes THAT out the window..." Yoshi said.

"You know I just realized something...why the heck isn't he attacking us? I mean, we're all just standing here, practically targets for the guy but he's not even doing anything!" Rosalina pointed out.

"Huh...let me try something then..." Bowser said curiously and quickly walked up to Jason/DK and swiped his claws at his face, making it bleed out and having his muscles all exposed which made Jason/DK fall down to his death.

"...Well that was easy!" Dixie remarked.

"So that's it then huh? It's finally over. This whole nightmare is all over with finally. After everything we have been through so far, almost all of our friends have died, even the ones who were somehow transformed into monsters." Peach said.

"Yep. And we 7 survivors will live to tell the tale...and remember it as well." Dixie added.

"...We should probably set up proper burial ceremonies for everyone who had died so at least the families will know what happened to them." Yoshi said.

"Yeah, we should. But let's get out of here already. We all can go to my castle and sleep there. There's enough rooms and comfort for everyone." Bowser said.

"Will do Bowser. Now let's go." Rosalina formally said and the group began heading their way for the door.

But suddenly a mysterious person came in to the dining room from the stairs.

"It's not over yet!" The person shouted. The 7 heard this and turned to see who it was.

They all couldn't believe who they saw.

EOC.

That's right folks! The story ain't over yet! Hehe...we'll find out who this mysterious person is next chapter! Don't y'all just love cliffhangers?


	8. In The End

_Alive: Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Dixie, Bowser, Rosalina, Koops_

_Monsters: ?_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy Koopie Toad Lakilester Lakilulu Bombette Daisy Parakarry Wendy Luigi Vivian Wario Diddy Kammy Goombella Arfur Kooper Mowz Bobbery_

"...DIMENTIO?" The group said all together in complete shock. "You were the one that was behind all of this?" Asked Peach who was angry, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Yep. That's right. It was all me. You wanna know why? It was for revenge for what you guys did to me three years ago. So I decided that I should give you all a little payback because I also wanted World Domination but you stupid heroes had to ruin it! So now you have to pay the price and I'm not stopping until every last one of you is dead." Dimentio explained, giving off an evil smirk.

"But...why kill everyone else though? Really, it was only me, Peach, Mario, and Luigi who did that and Mario and Luigi are dead! So don't go wasting your time killing everyone else. If anything, you should punish both me and Peach." Bowser said.

"Yes I already KNOW that but then what would be the fun in only killing a few people and leaving like 20 other people alive? I don't think so!" Dimentio answered.

"You...you are a sick, twisted bastard! I hope you rot in hell!" Rosalina yelled.

"The feeling is mutual." Dimentio replied with another evil smirk.

"How are you gonna kill us anyway? You're all out of monsters and we easily outnumber you so we pretty much win no matter how you look at it." Yoshi said.

"Oh, I'm not out of monsters yet. Koopie! Daisy!" Dimentio called out and Koopie dragged herself to where Dimentio was and Daisy flew down the staircase and landed gently on the ground.

"Oh...OH MY GOD! They've been infected by the other monsters!" Dixie pointed out.

"That's right. It's definitely not over so I wouldn't get cocky just yet!" Dimentio laughed.

"Please Dimentio, you don't have to do this! This doesn't prove anything, it just makes you look like a horrible person!" Toadette cried.

"Maybe so, but I enjoy the pleasure of watching everybody suffer to their deaths and since I've already started, why stop now?" Dimentio said, getting out a large sword that he was hiding behind his back.

"You really are crazy. And to think that you had gone back to your better ways after that defeat...oh god, I knew I should've trusted my gut and suspect you ever since you moved in to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Rosalina said.

"Heh heh heh, looks like you weren't so sure of yourself then, eh? Whatever, I'm done with all this talking. Koopie and Daisy...ATTACK THEM!" Dimentio yelled and Koopie ran at the speed of light towards Bowser, jumped on him and bit into his neck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Bowser screamed in pain.

"Oh fuck!" Dixie swore in panic when she suddenly realized that Daisy was flying right towards but Dixie ducked at the right time making Daisy just barely miss her.

"GOOOOOOO! GET TO THE FREAKING STORAGE ROOM!" Peach demanded and the six ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

"Hahahahaahahaa! Run and hide all you want, but I will find you!" Dimentio laughed maniacally.

"GET IN THE STORAGE ROOM, GET IN THE STORAGE ROOM!" Peach repeated in panic and once everyone was in, she slammed the door shut as hard as she could.

"OH JESUS CHRIST THAT BITCH ALMOST FLEW INTO ME!" Dixie screamed in immense panic.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down PLEASE! We just need to think about all of this for a moment!" Peach said.

"Calm down? How the hell are we suppose to do that if that psycho still has his monsters running around on the loose?" Toadette loudly asked.

"And not to mention, we just lost Bowser, who was the most useful and powerful person in our group." Yoshi said and sighed.

"Can somebody please stop my leg from bleeding?" Koops yelled in pain, as he was holding his leg. Blood was still trickling down to the ground.

"Oh gosh uhh, are there any band-aids or first aid kits in here?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah. They're in the back." Peach answered and Rosalina quickly walked to the back of the room.

"So what the hell are we suppose to do now? Just give up and wait for the death? Because that seems like the most probable outcome as of right now!" Dixie said.

"No, we are NOT giving up! We just have to put our heads together and come up with a good plan that will outsmart Dimentio." Peach said.

"But Peach, we have been coming up with plans all night and almost all of them have failed so what makes you think this one is going to actually work as well?" Dixie asked.

"Well it's worth a shot at living! I'd rather we take a risk and die trying than just sit here and wait for death and I'm pretty sure the rest of you here agree with that." Peach stated.

"Yeah...I agree Peach. I mean, we have so much more to live for and we can't just let it all go away right now. Let's do it." Yoshi said and smiled. Peach smiled back. Dixie sighed.

"Fine Peach, you win. So what's the plan?" She asked.

Then minutes went by as Peach started to thoroughly explain her simple, but extremely risky plan.

A WHILE LATER...

Peach slammed the door open and stood out in the middle of hallway with a serious face.

"Alright Dimentio, I gave up. We all know that you're gonna win this battle and kill us all so I just want to get this overwith right now." Peach called out. Immediately, Dimentio and his monsters, Daisy, Koopie and Bowser quickly walked in to the hallway she was in.

"Heh heh, I knew you would give up sooner or later. I guess that proves how really evil I am." Dimentio said overconfidently which Peach roll her eyes.

"Yes. I know. Kill me." Peach practically begged.

Dimentio and his three monsters ran as fast as they could towards Peach, in hopes of instantly killing her.

"...NOW!" Peach yelled as quick as she could and got out of the doorway. And as soon as Dimentio got in the doorway, a huge wooden box was immediately thrown at his body, knocking him down.

"KILL HIM!" Dixie screamed and they all went to him.

But the 3 monsters reacted quickly to this and all grabbed Dixie.

"DAMNIT! GET THESE GUYS OFF OF ME!" Dixie screamed as the monsters were starting to drag her away.

"Shit!" Yoshi screamed as he started to pull Dixie away from the monsters.

"I got this." Rosalina said as she went down to Dimemtio's body and started to push her thumbs in to his eyes. However, Dimentio quickly reacted and stabbed Rosalina into her chest with his sword.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rosalina screamed in pain. Dimentio stabbed her again, which made her cry in extreme pain. Rosalina backed away and fell to the floor as a ton of blood was gushing out from the wound.

"NO! ROSALINAAAAAAA!" Peach cried.

"It's your turn now." Dimentio said and immediately swung his sword at Peach, but Peach barely missed it.

"NO! DON'T LET GO YOSHI!" Dixie cried as the monsters were trying to pull her away with all their force.

"They're...they're too strong!" Yoshi cried, realizing that the monsters would overpower him. He finally had to let go because he was too weak at that point to get her back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dixie screamed as loud as she could. She was dropped to the ground and immediately bitten in to by the monsters. She gave one last bloodcurling screamed as the monsters bit deeper and deeper into her bod, ripping out her intestines.

Yoshi couldn't believe what he had done. How could he have let go of her easily? He will never forget that image of her crying and screaming to her death.

"YOSHI LOOK OUT!" Toadette screamed. Yoshi heard her and had quickly spun around, only to see Dimentio swinging his sword down hard into the top of his head.

"Ohhhhhhh...aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Yoshi moaned in a grotesque way as blood started dripping down the sides of his head and onto his body.

"YOSHI!" Koops yelled and started to cry again.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMOOOOOORE!" Toadette cried and ran off.

"Toadette, get back here!" Peach yelled out and started to cry. 3 more people had died right in front of her, and she felt so immensely guilty because she thought she could have done something to stop it.

"Hahahahaha...looks like this won't be so hard after all..." Dimentio laughed evilly as he got the sword out of Yoshi's head.

"I won't let him do this..." Koops whispered to himself, and then ran as fast as he could toward Dimentio, grabbed the sword and stabbed him in the back, and out the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dimentio screamed in pure pain and agony. How could he have let his guard down for so long, only to get killed by a weak Koopa?

Koops slowly slid the sword out of Dimentio's body and quickly backed away, realizing what he had done.

Dimentio turned around and faced Koops and Peach with all his might and slowly clapped his hands.

"Heh...co-congratulations. I... didn't think you could defeat me...especially since I...am the most powerful being ever known...but I g-guess that was me only b-being cocky..." Dimentio said, trying to get his words out clearer. He was holding his front wound, trying to not let more blood come out.

"You got what you deserve. I feel no remorse for you." Peach said.

"Hmmm...I have ne-never got remorse fr-from anybody my e-entire life...e-even when I w-was a kid...the whole w-world hated me..." Dimentio said and started to cry. Peach and Koops realized what he was trying to say.

"G-Goodbye Koops and Peach..." Dimentio said with all his might and finally dropped to the ground, dead.

"Well...that's the end of that then." Koops said.

"Not necessarily..." Peach said, and pointed to the 3 monsters still feasting on the remains of Dixie.

"Can...can you do it please? I don't feel comfortable doing this..." Koops weakly said.

"Of course." Peach said elegantly. She grabbed the sword and quickly went over to the monsters and sliced Koopie's and Bowser's head in an instant double decapitation.

"Huh, well THAT was more easier than I thought it would be..." Peach said oddly.

"Yeah. Well...looks like this nightmare is finally over." Koops sighed.

"Yep, so I guess all there is left to do now is get out of here and head to the police." Peach said.

"Hey...wait a second! Aren't there suppose to be THREE monsters there?" Koops asked. Peach raised her eyebrow.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Peach asked.

"You only killed Koopie and Bowser. Wasn't there a third monster that was alive too?" Koops asked.

"Oh yeah...there was! It was Daisy I think." Peach answered.

"...Well where the heck did she go then?" Koops asked worriedly.

Peach gasped. "SHE'S GOING AFTER TOADETTE! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" She yelled in panic and they both quickly ran the way Toadette ran.

Toadette was weeping on a bed in a nearby room. It was a ordinary looking guest room.

"I just can't do this anymore...all the deaths, Toad dying, these evil looking monsters and extreme fear are all getting to me WAY too much. I just wanna go back home already...and drink some Choco Milk warm in my bed, reading the Mushroom Daily magazine." Toadette said, starting to laugh and smile. "And go see Toadia and Toadiko and just hang out with them...and go to the mall and look for some new fashionable clothes and see what new movies are out..." She started to feel a little better as she was happily thinking about going home and staying there in her comfort zone.

But suddenly the door slammed open and in came Daisy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toadette screamed as loud as she could. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE!" But it was too late as Daisy had sunk her teeth deep into Toadette's neck.

"Oh god...did you hear that scream?" Koops asked, even more worried.

"Yes -gulp- I did. It came from over there." Peach pointed and took the lead to the room. She finally got to the room and gasped as she saw Daisy drinking Toadette's blood.

"No no noooo! We were too late again...I'm so sorry Toadette..." Peach said, trying to hold back her tears. She walked up to Daisy and prepared to kill her.

"I know we were best friends Daisy but, I have to do this. I'm sorry." Peach whispered. She then sliced Daisy's head off with ease, gushing out a great amount of blood. She then walked to Toadette.

"I really don't wanna do this Toadette but it's the only choice for survival. I'm going to miss you..." Peach said, still trying to fight back her tears. She then sliced Toadette's head off.

"Oh gosh..." Koops said, looking away from the gory mess.

"Well Koops, that's it. This nightmare is finally over. We are the only ones who made it through this chaos and will probably always remember it till the day we die. Sigh...I just wish that I didn't host this stupid party. I didn't WANT to do it but Mario and Daisy pressured and convinced me to do it and now look what happened..." Peach said.

"It's not your fault Peach. None of this is your fault. You didn't know this would happen so please don't blame yourself for anything. The only thing we can do now is just leave this place and go to the police and they will sort out these gory messes. Come on." Koops gestured and Peach quickly went along with him.

A half-hour later...

"Hello! We need your help!" Koops yelled, limping fast into the police station with Peach. "There has been a massacre over at Princess Peach's Castle!"

"WHOA WHAT?" The desk clerk said. "A massacre? Do you two know who did this?"

"Yes. It was Dimentio, but we killed him. He killed all of our friends though in ways I cannot even imagine..." Peach said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Heh. You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Peach said.

"Try me."

Later in the morning, a news report had came on about the massacre at the castle.

"It's been reported that there has been a greatly large massacre at Princess Peach's Castle. Oddly enough, only 2 people had survived who was the Princess herself and a koopa named Koops. The Princess told a few certain sources that this whole dilemma had been caused by Dimentio, who was known for his cruel acts in Flipside, but he too was found dead. Around a shocking 41 deaths has been also been reported due to the police investigating the entire castle, searching clues, alive people, or anything else suspicious they can find. But what's even more weirder is that Princess Peach had told a few police sources that Dimentio had placed some sort of black magic curse on the whole castle, making people who had a costume on, turned into the monster they were wearing and these monsters started to kill everyone else. Police and investigators are still looking into this. Later today, we are having a mass burial ceremony at Mushroom Cemetery for these helpless, innocent victims. This is Connie Cartwell reporting from Kingdom News." Said the reporter lady.

"Great. So...what are you gonna do now?" Koops asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. I can't go back living in my castle, I will have nightmares and painful memories from what happened. And not to mention, all my friends are dead so I can't hang out with anybody! I'm just gonna be a loner for the rest of my life probably..." Peach said, starting to sob.

"Me too probably. Since Koopie is dead, I only have my dad to rely on. I'm probably gonna return back to Petalburg tomorrow morning and just try to clear everything out of my head." Koops said.

"Eh, a vacation for me is probably something I need right now actually just to get away from this Kingdom for a while. And when I return, I'm taking all my belongings, sell the castle, and live in a mansion. I don't think I would bare being in that place for more than 5 minutes." Peach said.

"That's not a bad choice actually. I would probably do the same thing too..." Koops said. Peach looked at him and smiled awkwardly.

LATER...

Peach had returned to the castle to pack up her stuff to go on a vacation that's anywhere but here. She desperately wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. When she reached her room, she broke down into tears. All her friends were gone. Her lover Mario, was dead. Her best friend Daisy, was gone. Her loyalest servant, Toad, was dead.

Peach was all alone. By herself. In her own little world. And there was nothing she could do to bring her friends back. Nothing at all. That's just the way it is.

Sure, she still had the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom be fans of her and wanting to be her friend and blah blah blah.

But all in all, that doesn't really matter because inside, she really was the most loneliest person in the world.

Loneliest person the world.

EOC.

Well...that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this fic. And just so you know, I LOVE writing horror fics I don't know why I just do. And also, you can definitely expect a few more upcoming fics coming in the next few months. I'm currently typing up drafts for a few fic ideas I've got in mind and it's very likely that at least a couple of them will be published to the site!

~Stay awesome.


	9. It's Not Over

_Alive: Peach, Koops_

_Monsters: ?_

_Dead: Watt Sushie Lemmy Koopie Toad Lakilester Lakilulu Bombette Daisy Parakarry Wendy Luigi Vivian Wario Diddy Kammy Goombella Arfur Kooper Mowz Bobbery Bowser Rosalina Dixie Yoshi Dimentio Toadette_

Three months have passed since that terrible night and Peach was now living in an ordinary looking mansion which was good enough for her comfort. It wasn't as fancy as her castle was, but it was still pretty good looking and everything was neat and stylish.

"Man...all alone by myself for three whole months. I have GOT to get out of this house and make some new friends instead of just being trapped in here from the world." Peach said to herself while brushing her hair. She looked into her mirror to see if any new blemishes had appeared on her face, but as usual her face was soft, bright, and clean.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" Peach yelled and quickly ran her way to the foyer. She looked out the window near the front door to see who it was, but she didn't see anybody. She thought that was quite strikingly odd because why would someone just knock on the door and leave...or hide?

She opened the door and still found nobody.

"Uhhh...HELLO?" Peach yelled out and she tried looking out past the driveway to the far away street but she couldn't see anybody that was outside.

"Oh god...am...am I hallucinating? I must be. I knew my mind would still be messed up." Peach said in panic and wanted to shrug it off as best as she could. She slammed the door and went back upstairs to her room.

"Alright Peach just calm down and try not to think about it. My mind is playing tricks on me obviously. Just take a deep breath..." Peach told herself and took a nice relaxing deep breath and let it out, making her feel more calm.

BAM!

The windows in her room blasted open with a forceful gust of wind blasting through the room.

"WOAH!" Peach shrieked and ran to the window and closed it as fast as she could.

"Okay...this is all JUST coincidence! Nothing more, nothing less!" Peach said, trying to convince herself that nothing odd is going on. She took another deep breath and immediately calmed herself down.

She walked herself back to the mirror and sat on the stool. "Now, where was I?" She said. But as soon as grabbed her hair brush, her crystal glass perfume bottle suddenly fell off the table all by itself, shattering into a ton of tiny pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Peach shrieked. No way was that a coincidence. Now she knew something was up. But what though? Was it ghosts invading her home? Or is she going insane?

"Oh gosh, and that perfume costed me 500 coins!" She complained and piled all the glass pieces in her right hand. She put the shards on the table and started to breathe in panic. She knew that something worse might happen.

As she turned to look back in the mirror...she saw a deformed face of Dimentio staring back at her in the reflection.

"!" Peach screamed in huge shock and almost had a heart attack. She stood up, took her shoe off, and threw it at the mirror, shattering it.

"I gotta get the hell out of here!" She said in extreme panic and started to cry. She didn't care who or what was causing this, she just needed to get out and go as far away as possible from the Kingdom.

As she got out of her room, the electricity all just suddenly shut off, like every light bulb in the mansion just died.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T SEE! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Peach freaked and tried to find her way down to the foyer through the thick darkness. Not even any light was shining through any windows that were nearby.

She felt a handrail. She was on the stairs! She quickly but carefully walked her way downstairs as to not fall all the way down and hurt herself.

But then, she saw something near the front door. It was a lit candle! However, it looked like someone was holding the candle. When she got closer to get a better look...it was Mario who was holding the candle!

"M-Mario?" Peach said in complete surprise. How the heck was Mario still alive? "No...you're not Mario! Mario is dead! You're just a figment of my imagination!"

As Peach leaned in closer to make sure it wasn't a trick, Mario seemed to have a...threatening face put on, like he was about to kill somebody. His face chilled Peach to the bone.

Peach started to back away...only to bump into another familiar person.

"LUIGI?" Peach yelled, immediately noticing him because of the candle's light. Luigi had the same threatening face that Mario did.

"NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT REAL! THIS IS JUST A DREAM!" Peach yelled, hoping she would wake up at any moment. But she didn't. This was real.

More familiar people came walking down the stairs, all staring at Peach with their evil, threatening faces. There was Toadette, Yoshi, Tiny, Toadsworth, Waluigi, Wario, Dixie, Goombella, Kooper, Bowser, Kammy...heck everyone who died on that terrible night was appearing the foyer. Some of them walked into the foyer from the nearby kitchen. God knows how all of them got into the house, and how real they looked.

Everyone started to surround Peach, and it almost looked like they were all about to kill her at once because of how evil their faces looked.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Peach screamed and tried to run, but every path was blocked by them. Their faces seemed to look even MORE evil and disturbing.

They all started to close in more on Peach, encircling her.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Peach cried. Suddenly, everyone grabbed onto Peach as soon as she was closed in by everyone. She struggled to get out of their grasp, but they were too strong and it was like they had super strength becayse of how strong their grasps were.

"!" Peach screamed as loud as she could. And that was the last scream from Peach. Forever.

The next day...

Koops came by to visit Peach because he was on vacation in the Mushroom Kingdom.

He knocked on the door a couple times, but noticed that the door was slightly open a bit.

"What the...?" Koops said to himself, raising his eyebrow at how Peach could be so careless to leave the door open, letting in unwanted bugs.

Koops decided to go in himself and see where Peach was. He gazed in amazement at how fancy the wall and floor designs were.

"Woooow...this place is amazing. -Sigh- Makes me wish I could be as rich as Peach so I could afford a fancy home..." He said. "Anyways...uhh...Peach? You left your door open! It's Koops!" He called out, but no response was heard.

"Something doesn't feel right here..." Koops said, starting to worry. But suddenly, he heard a glass shattering noise coming from upstairs which made him jump.

"P-Peach? Are you up there?" Koops started to get scared, but he went upstairs anyway.

When he got on the second floor, he noticed a door wide open, letting light shine in the hallway. He figured that was Peach's room.

"Peach, please tell me you are in there!" Koops yelled out, but still no response. He was getting incredibly nervous. Was someone else in the house, besides Peach? He didn't know for sure because he wanted to get out of the mansion, scared that something could be wrong but at the same time he was curious about what could be going on.

As Koops got closer and closer to the room, he suddenly got shoved down to the ground, as if something was forcing him to fall down.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?" Koops screamed and was suddenly dragged fast by his feet in to the bearby room. Koops was screaming as he didn't what the hell was going on. The door to the room slammed shut and the noises from the room sounded like stuff was being thrown and shattered, Koops screaming, blood splashing on the ground and walls and banging everywhere in the room.

A while later, police cars arrived at Peach's mansion because someone living nearby heard the sounds and thought someone might've been in trouble.

The police searched thoroughly throughout the mansion, finding any evidence to see if something strange had happened.

The police got their way to Peach's room finally. They kicked open the door...only to find a disgusting mess in there.

There was blood everywhere. It literally coated the walls and most of the ground. A disembodied head of a Koopa was found in the direct center of the room. Intestines were spread out everywhere along with other Koopa body parts.

In the back of the room, on a cracked mirror, was the number "42" written in blood.

It seems as if a certain person's spirit wanted their revenge. Badly.

EOF. (End of Fic)

Okay this is the REAL end here lol. I just wanted to add on to the story cause I got this cool idea and stuff so I just decided to write it out and ta-da! Well, this is it then. You can definitely expect more fics coming from me, so please check them out when they're uploaded!

~Stay awesome.


End file.
